Hidden Secrets
by Katheryn Mae
Summary: One night, Cuddy is raped and she calls House for help. He comes and makes a shocking discovery on who the attacker was. And what exactly the attacker, and House, feel for Cuddy. And just how far they'll go for her love. Wuddy. Huddy. Angst/Drama
1. Prologue

**Hidden Secrets**

Summary: One night, Cuddy is raped and she calls House for help. He comes and makes a shocking discovery on who the attacker was. And what exactly he, and House, feel for Cuddy. Wuddy. Huddy. Angst/Drama.

AN: So, this is my first "dark" story with House. Also, don't ask me if I like Wuddy or Huddy better, since honestly, I like both about the same and I think both are equally likely (if I ignore the events of BSN). I tweaked the ages a bit in here, and the main characters (House, Cuddy, Wilson, Thirteen, etc…) may seem slightly OOC at first, but I'll try and make them more in character later on. Cuddy is three years younger than House, and is only a few months younger than Wilson. And Thirteen is three years younger than Cuddy, and the same age as Chase and Cameron.

Disclaimer: Don't own … it would be a lot different if I did.

Halfway follows the events of the season finale, though House HAS NOT left for Mayfield yet.

The prologue is very important to the story, even if it seems really vague. It has to be that way.

So…on with the story!

* * *

**Prologue**

Cuddy's POV

Her hand shook as she blindly reached towards the door, closing it behind her. Suddenly, she felt much braver than she really was. Across the room, the man watched her motions and slowly pulled on his jeans, giving her a satisfied smile.

"Don't worry," the man whispered, "I'll see you at work Monday, we can finish what we started then." His lips traced her jaw then he kissed her hard, causing her to fall onto the bed. "Take off the blindfold once you hear a horn sound."

Something in the man's voice reminded Lisa of House, but she knew that House wouldn't have been like this. Yes, House would've wanted to have sex with her and torture her like this. But this wasn't House, his voice was much more calmer and hesitant. This scared her, not the fact that the man worked with her, but the fact that she knew it wasn't House. Lisa's head bobbed, her dark curls falling around her face, "Sure," her voice shook and she heard the door close.

Automatically, Lisa's hand moved towards her cellphone, which luckily the attacker hadn't seen laying on the bedside table. Or he had, Cuddy shivered, and he knew whom she was going to call first.

As the horn sounded, Cuddy reached up and ripped off the blindfold, her eyes adjusting to the brightness of her bedroom. The bed sheets were tangled at the foot of the bed and her nightgown lay by the bathroom door. Shuddering at the sight, Cuddy dialed the third speed-dial on her phone and as soon as the person on the other end picked up, she only spoke a few words before she fainted.

"House – it's Cuddy. I've been raped."

* * *

Keep reading (and reviewing)! -Katheryn Mae


	2. Chapter One

**AN: You'll know who did it by the end of the chapter. Don't hate me for it. ** Chapter One

House's POV

As soon as House heard Cuddy's voice, he gave a small smile, but as she spoke, his blood turned to ice. _Raped_. He had to get to her right away. As he heard the phone fall from Cuddy's hand as she fainted, House stuffed his own phone in his pocket and pulled on a light jacket over his sweats and t-shirt. It was only ten-thirty, and he knew that many people would still be up.

He went as fast as his bum leg could carry him towards his motorcycle, his cane clattering along in his hand as he swung his leg over it and started up the engine. _God, not Cuddy,_ House breathed in the cool May air, _anyone but Cuddy. Let Lisa be okay_. His brain registered the fact that he had suddenly called her Lisa, and he picked up the speed on his bike a little, urging himself towards her suburban home.

The driveway of Lisa Cuddy's house was empty, and the motorcycle looked rather out of place there, but House pulled in, shut off the engine and let the bike fall, not even bothering to stand it against the garage wall. "Cuddy!" He banged on the door, "It's House, let me …" he trailed off, seeing Cuddy open the door, wrapped in a pale blue bathrobe. Her eyes were red and puffy and her whole body shook as she threw herself into his arms.

"Cuddy …" House held her awkwardly in the door, "…the baby," his voice was oddly calm and he didn't seem like himself, "Someone…to take care of her."

"Dr. Hadley," Cuddy whispered, her shoulders shaking, "call her phone. She'll come." She took House's hand and led him into her living room, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Your key …" House looked up, realization dawning on his face, "get it from outside. Or let me," he added quickly, seeing terror flash across his boss' face.

"Call Remy…" Cuddy whispered, "I'll get Rachel," she turned towards the hallway.

"No," House snapped, much sharper than he meant to, "Stay here." He tossed her his cellphone, "Call Thirteen and tell her to get here." Opening the door, House looked around and then bent quickly, snatching up the house key from the doormat.

"Dr. Hadley?" Cuddy spoke quietly into the phone, "It's Lisa Cuddy. I'm on House's cell phone; can you come over to my house? I need you to watch over Rachel, I can explain once you get here." She gave a smile and muttered a, "Thanks," before she hung up.

"I'll look for anything out of the ordinary okay…" House paused, "…Lisa?" He looked up, seeing Cuddy staring at his phone, a surprised yet amused look on her face.

"You have me in here under 'partypants'? Honestly House, your own boss," Lisa Cuddy laughed; it was short and not as happy as it usually was, but it was still a laugh.

"Sure," House shrugged, "Why not?" He put an arm around her shoulders, "Sit here, unless you want to follow me around while I look for anything out of the ordinary." House let his arm fall as Lisa curled into a ball on the couch, pulling a wool blanket over her shoulders. "Shout if you need anything," he squeezed her hand, "partypants." He smiled and turned, heading towards Lisa's room.

"Greg," Cuddy looked up, "thanks … for coming. I … I didn't think you would." She looked ashamed and blushed slightly, "After the past few days … well …" she sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'd always come for you Lisa," Greg whispered to himself, opening the door to Cuddy's bedroom and glancing around. His surprise was obvious as he took in the sight around him, bed sheets lay on the floor, along with Cuddy's nightgown, and to his slight surprise, her panties. House picked up both items and laid them on her bed, along with a red rose, which, he assumed, the attacker had brought.

"House?" Remy Hadley stood in the doorway, "What is going on? Cuddy just pointed me this way," she looked around the room.

"She was raped," House responded quietly, "she called me first. I came, honestly, I'm surprised it was me over Wilson." _Wilson_, the name felt weird on his tongue, and he said it again, "Wilson … why me over him?"

"What do you mean?" Remy looked curious, "Why you over Wilson what?"

"Why did Cuddy call me over Wilson?" House asked aloud, not seeing Cuddy reappear at Thirteen's shoulder.

"I trust you Greg," Cuddy whispered, "Even over what happened in the past few days. You care," she looked towards Remy, "I'll show you where Rachel's stuff is."

House watched the two women leave the hall as they disappeared into a room across from a small office, which House assumed Cuddy had been in before, since the light was still on. He flicked on the overhead light and turned, seeing a flash of while plastic catch his eye in the mirror. Moving towards it, House recognized it as an identification card that they all were forced to wear at Princeton-Plainsboro. But the name on it wasn't Lisa Cuddy – it was James Wilson.

"Lisa, Remy!" House rose, knocking into the dresser, "Get in here, now!" He moved towards the door, seeing Lisa barrel into the room, her eyes fixed on House's hand and the card in it. House rested his hand on Lisa's shoulder, hiding the card from view, "Did the person who … raped you … sound like he knew you at all?"

"He said he'd see me Monday at work, and his voice sounded wise and reassuring," Lisa replied quietly, shuddering at the memory.

"Did he remind you of Wilson at all?" House asked, avoiding the questioning glare Thirteen was giving him.

"Wilson?" That caught Cuddy's attention, "You think _Wilson _raped me? Are you crazy? Where's your proof?"

"Right here," House held out the card, "Let's get Rachel, something to eat, clothes for a day or two, and head off to Princeton-Plainsboro. There's only one way to be sure."


	3. Chapter Two

**AN: Really … I don't hate Wilson or Wuddy. I just wanted to give this story a twist and make it someone Cuddy knew really well. ** Chapter Two

Cuddy's POV

Trembling for the third time in the past hour, Cuddy took the card from House's grasp and glanced at it, "It's not a fake," she stated, pocketing it in her bathrobe. She made her way towards the closet, reaching up and grabbing a small blue duffle bag, "Where am I staying?"

"My apartment," House shrugged, "I rarely leave on weekends so you won't have to worry about being alone. There's a second bed in my office, as well as room for a crib if Rachel needs it. Though not much food – that can be solved tomorrow morning." He watched as Lisa grabbed a pair of sweatpants from the dresser drawer, as well as a large Michigan hoodie, a pair of tight-looking jeans, and a simple black t-shirt. She stuffed them into her bag, along with a pair of pajamas, underwear and a bra then turned to House and Remy.

"Scram," she nodded to House, "Get the car ready, you can leave your motorcycle in the garage for now. We'll take my car and then you can get yours tomorrow too, okay Remy? Then tomorrow morning, we can stop by, if you don't mind watching Rachel while Greg and I walk over tomorrow." She nodded towards the keys on the dresser, "Remy, go grab Rachel and I'll get some stuff from the bathroom. Rachel has an overnight bag by her changing table which should last until Monday, then in the kitchen, there's a lunch bag in the fridge that you can grab for her. Her car seat is in the back on the passenger side, sit in the back with her, if you don't mind taking my car. Park where my car is now, then put Greg's bike in the garage too,"

"I'll do that," House turned and left the room, leaving the two women to get Rachel.

"You like Greg," Thirteen observed, watching as Cuddy stuffed a small travel bag into her duffle and zipped it closed.

"No I don't," Cuddy snapped, "I trust him."

"No, you _like_ Greg," Remy Hadley insisted, moving towards Rachel's room, "you called him. You could have called Cameron, Chase, Foreman … any of us. But you called Greg."

"Fine," Cuddy blushed, scooping Rachel into her arms, "I like Greg, end of story. Let's go." She closed the door to Rachel's room as Thirteen zipped the diaper bag up and set it besides Cuddy's duffle and the lunch bag.

"Ready?" Greg pocked his head in the kitchen from the garage, "All set here, do you want to drive Cuddy?"

"No," Cuddy looked up, "you drive." She smiled, seeing House nod slowly as he observed the Mazda3 out of the corner of his eyes.

"Fine," House swung Cuddy's duffle over his shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist, ignoring the slight protest from Cuddy.

"I'm not dressed," Cuddy laughed, feeling House's arm tighten around her.

"You're going to have to strip down once we get to hospital anyways." House replied, opening the passenger door for Cuddy and helping her into the seat.

"Greg…?" Lisa looked up, "Thanks…again, for everything." She whispered, kissing his cheek quickly. Remy, who was strapping Rachel into the car seat, grinned slightly, closed the car door, and moved around to her side.

"She loves you," Remy hissed, catching House off guard, "Or at least likes you." She slammed the door as she buckled into the seat and waited as House recovered before he dropped into the drivers' seat and started up the engine.

The black Mazda crept onto the driveway and into the street, before speeding off towards the hospital where the three adults worked. But, unknown to them, a shadowy figure watched from Cuddy's backyard.

"Sorry, it's too late to win her heart," James Wilson whispered, his eyes fixed on the driver of the Mazda. "You lost your grip on it a long time ago. She's moved on and there's no way, no matter what you do, to win her back. Tonight, I claimed her as my own, and even if she doesn't want this, she's going to be mine. I'll fight him if I have to, he's relatively easy to break. Lisa Cuddy will be mine, and there's nothing anyone can do to stop me from proving that right." He narrowed his eyes as he realized where the car was headed and quietly, he slipped into the light from the streetlamp.

_Right now, _Wilson closed his eyes, seeing the car turn, _she knows nothing more than that I did this to her. But after the next week, she will see that the son-of-a-bitch that she loves isn't the one for her. He'll be locked away in an asylum for who knows how long, and then, Lisa Cuddy will be all mine._

"Damn," House fiddled with the gearshift, looking in the rearview mirror, "I left my Vicodin at home," he avoided Cuddy's angry glare at the mention of Vicodin. He glanced into the rearview mirror again, "Double damn," he jerked the wheel, picking up speed and turning into the parking lot that he cut through towards Princeton-Plainsboro, "Wilson was standing outside your house Lisa, he heard us."

"Asshole," Lisa whispered, her forehead pressed against the window, one hand on her stomach, "Greg, I think I'm going to be sick, cool down a bit." She whispered as House made, yet another sharp turn out of the parking lot and along the back road towards Princeton-Plainsboro's back entrance.

"Sorry Cuddy," House responded, changing between her first name to her last as he skidded to a halt in front of the back doors of Princeton-Plainsboro, "Everybody out," he stepped from the car and gripped the roof before taking his cane from Thirteen, who was cradling Rachel in her arms. Cuddy lifted her duffle bag onto her shoulder and wrapped her arm around House's waist, her other hand gripping the door handle.

"Let's go," House pulled open the door, locking them behind them, and looked around the hospital, "We'll go to your office Cuddy." He led the way, now feeling Cuddy's arm tighten around his waist as a shadow moved in a nearby room.

"House? Cuddy? Thirteen?" Robert Chase peeked out of a doorway, "What's going on?"

"Emergency," Cuddy snapped, "We're fine," she turned as Allison darted out from behind Chase towards them. She nodded towards Remy and Rachel, "Go down to pediatrics and find a toy for Rachel then bring her to my office. Allison, Robert; I need you two to make sure James Wilson stays as far away from this hospital as possible tonight. He's dead next time I see him …"

"Dead?" Greg managed a laugh, "Lisa, I'll kill him the moment I see him." He turned to Chase and Cameron, "Just keep Wilson away from here, he hurt Lisa and is going to pay. Now, food would be nice. Chase, order Thai take-out for us all, you two are staying the night. Cameron, get enough blankets and pillows for all of us to curl up in Lisa's office then wait with Chase for the food by the back entrance. Lisa and I will be in her office if you need us, we both have our cell phones on us. Kill the phone lines into her office if you know how, and if not, call Foreman in here, he knows how to do it."

Cuddy wrapped her arms around House's shoulders and snuggled into his embrace as they walked slowly to his office. "Let's get this over with," she whispered quietly, as House settled her on the couch.


	4. Chapter Three

**AN: Okay, so here's some Huddy, and a glimpse into Cuddy and Wilson's past, so it's understandable why Wilson thinks that Cuddy could love him. Also, I have honestly no clue what's in a rape kit, or even how you use the items in it, so I just made up some stuff. **

Chapter Three

Cuddy's POV (again)

"What do you want to know?" Cuddy asked, the minute House's arms left her.

"About what?" House asked, sitting besides her on the couch.

"Wilson and I," Cuddy replied quietly, "never mind, let me just tell you." She leaned into the couch pillows, her eyes partly closed.

"James and I met when we were in second grade, since I had recently moved into the area. We always remained really great friends throughout the rest of elementary school, then into middle school. In our sophomore year of high school, James asked me out, and I said yes, as long as it wouldn't change our friendship. Then, about a week later, we decided that we'd just remain friends – I was happy with that, I didn't like James as a boyfriend; but I don't think James was. He didn't seem to mind, we still went to Junior Prom together, or whatever they called it when we were in high school. But then, in our senior year, when he invited me to that college party, where we met, he wanted me to go as his girlfriend. I said no since we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, but we went anyways." Lisa paused, a faint blush visible on her cheeks, "He saw us there, and how we were kissing and everything, and got really upset on the way home. He said a load of stuff that made a lot of sense, about how we didn't know each other very well and it wasn't right for us to be kissing then. I ignored him though, because I think, at the time, I had a bit of a crush on you."

"So, then when we both got into Michigan," Lisa sighed, "James tried asking me out again. I said no right away, using the fact that we didn't work out before. The second big party that we went to, the one where we ended up getting completely drunk at, was where he really lost it. James didn't understand why I was so careless around other guys, well, mainly you, at the time, when I had known him so much longer. He said that we should be together, since we had never truly tried for a 'real' relationship, and in high school, it was more of a crush. It was that next week, where we went to the huge party at Adam's, when we ended up having sex, and well," Lisa's blush deepened, "You heard James yelling at me after that, saying how I was so stupid and shouldn't have allowed you to push me and whatever else. After that, he said that I've been the only girl he's ever loved, and that he should be the only guy I ever love. Then he kissed me, and once he was done, he told me that if I didn't date him in college then I'd pay for it." Lisa paused, now her whole body was shaking, "I never knew what he meant, until tonight," she looked up, "I think this was my punishment for never dating him."

"God Lisa," House hugged her quickly, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Lisa whispered, suddenly realizing how close her lips were to House's, "You're the last person who should be sorry. I mean …" her voice was muffled as House brushed his lips against hers, applying the lightest pressure to her lips as he waited for her response. Cuddy smiled against his lips and pulled herself into House's lap, wrapping her legs around his hips, at the same time, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

"You talk to much Lisa," House whispered, slightly breathless, when they pulled apart.

"I know," Cuddy smiled, her lips swollen and slightly red, "I've been told that before," she increased the pressure of her hips on his, "Only not like this."

"Lisa," House shifted slightly, trying not to allow her to tempt him into another kiss, or more, "Not until we confirm that it was Wilson who raped you." He rested his hand on her thigh and slid it upwards slowly, reaching her bare hips, "You okay with this?" House looked up, sensing her tense as his fingers brushed against her inner thigh, "I'm not going to hurt you Lise," he kissed her quickly and placed his other hand on her inner thigh, "I promise."

"Greg? Lisa?" Remy knocked quickly and shut the door behind her, "Sorry for interrupting, but I got it." She handed the rape kit to Greg, turning her back and cradling Rachel in her arms. Greg nodded, and kissed Lisa lightly on the jaw before moving her from his lap to besides her on the couch.

"You okay Lise?" Greg asked, opening the kit and spreading its contents on the table before them, "I won't do anything you don't want me to."

"Do it Greg," Lisa whispered quietly, feeling Greg's fingers brush her thigh again, and she tensed as he pressed his lips to her neck and nipped at the skin slightly.

"I'm here Lise," Greg whispered against his neck, "I'm here," he bent and collected the right items from the kit and prepared them.

"Can you hold Rachel for a second?" Remy asked, "I need to adjust the straps on her carrier." She handed Rachel to Lisa as Greg ran a cotton ball against her thighs and between her legs. Turning away, Remy heard Lisa gasp quietly and whimper before she heard Greg make a "tsk" sound and slam his hand on the table.

"Damn him," Greg narrowed his eyes, scaring Rachel slightly, "How dare he." He placed the cotton ball in a plastic baggie and reached for a tissue from the table, "You're bleeding Lise, badly," Greg's lips touched her ear and he straightened up, "Do you want something from your duffle?" Lisa shook her head, tears slipping down her cheeks as she pulled Greg down besides her.

"Here," Remy lifted Rachel from her boss' arms and laid her in the carrier, then sat besides it, "Lisa, don't cry now, we're gonna do everything we can to punish Wilson for this." She smiled warmly, hoping that it would help cheer someone up.

"He's going to try again," Lisa sobbed, burying her face on Greg's shoulder, "He said so earlier."

"Over my dead body," Greg growled, wrapping his arms around Lisa's waist and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'd like to see him try while sitting in a hospital bed with a broken arm. I once did that before to someone, I could do it again."

Lisa hid her smile and nodded into Greg's shoulder, tears soaking his shirt, "I love you," she whispered quietly, her voice catching.

"I love you too Lise," Greg responded automatically, "I always have."


	5. Chapter Four

AN: Okay … here's four. I'm trying to write a lot of this story before I post it (I've written the prologue through this so far, all in one sitting). Because if I don't then I know I'll forgot about the story and it will be abandon after a while.

Chapter Four

House's POV

"Food galore," Robert Chase dropped an armload of Thai on the desk in Lisa's office then moved so Allison could drop her armload on the desk as well. "It pays to be a doctor," he opened the packages one by one, "We ordered two of everything. So there's definitely enough."

"Any rice?" Lisa looked up from where her head rested on Greg's chest, her eyes still slightly red and puffy.

"Sure thing," Allison nodded, "Loads of it. Want anything else Lisa?" She spooned half an container onto a plate and looked at the other containers, "Dumplings, chicken, fish, veggies of all kinds – they even threw in a box of those yummy little mints that they have by the register when I told them that it was a large order."

"A dumpling," Lisa shrugged, "And some mints," she smiled, "Can someone get me a Coke or something?"

"I will," Greg looked up, "I could do with something to drink too."

"No," Lisa almost whined, gripping Greg's t-shirt, "don't leave me." Greg kissed her forehead and brushed her curls out of her face.

"Lise," Greg looked into her eyes, "I'll be right back, Thirteen, Chase, Cameron and Rachel are here." He kissed her chastely, "I'll be right back, promise?"

"No," Lisa sat up, "Chase, you go." She gripped Greg's hand and pulled him back onto the couch, "I want you to stay here," her body shook slightly at the thought of Greg leaving the room. Robert nodded, agreeing to his boss' request.

"Lisa wants Coke, anyone else want anything?" Robert looked around.

"Another Coke," Remy looked up from where she was cradling Rachel.

"Mountain Dew." Greg sighed, running his fingers through Lisa's hair.

"I'm fine Robbie," Allison smiled, "But if you can get napkins that might be helpful." She laughed as more of the peanut sauce dripped onto her chin. Robert nodded, muffling his own laughter, and disappeared from the room.

"Lisa, I promise," Allison caused her to look up, "I'll murder James Wilson with my bare hands if I have to."

"Sorry," Greg looked towards Allison, "already got dibs on that one. But you can feel free to help."

"Me too," Eric Foreman spoke from the doorway, "No clue what happened, but Wilson can be an ass sometimes."

"More than me?" Greg sounded surprised, "Really?"

"Duh," Eric shrugged, "You may be an ass but you're usually right. Wilson is always an ass and only occasionally right."

"True," Lisa hid her smile as she nibbled on the dumpling on her plate, "I mean, name three times when Wilson has been right."

"Can't name any right now," Greg responded automatically, "But then again, when I think of Wilson right now, all I can think of is how much I want to kill him right now."

"But what exactly happened?" Eric looked confused, "I mean, what did he do? He didn't say anything when I saw him while waiting at the stop light."

"You saw him?!" Remy Hadley's head shot up, "And you didn't kill him?"

"What was he wearing?" Lisa asked quietly, not meeting Eric's questioning gaze.

"Black long-sleeved top, dark baggy jeans – all dark clothing. Why?"

"Perfect," Lisa whispered, "We have all the evidence we need; same clothing, ID found at the scene, past history, DNA – what else do we need?"

"What is he being convicted of?" Eric asked aloud.

"Rape." Greg replied simply, "He snuck into Lisa's house earlier tonight."

"Ass," Remy whispered, "And don't forget we saw him later, standing under the streetlamp. By the way though, 'past history' – is there a history with James and you?"

"Long story," Lisa replied, "Pretty much that he wanted me, I didn't want him. He said that I'd pay for not loving him. I paid the price."

"So _that's _what he was doing in your neighborhood," Eric's confused face changed as everything sunk into place, "I saw him at the corner by your house and then he was walking back towards it, but he went around back."

"He had a load of stuff stashed in the back," a voice spoke from the door, "a gun, one or two knives, and extra bullets besides what was in the gun. You're lucky you got help there quickly Ms. Cuddy." A female police officer stood at Robert's shoulder, her eyes narrowed as she scanned the room, "And great friends," her eyes rested on Greg and Remy, who was holding Rachel.

"That's my daughter, adopted, about five months," Lisa smiled, "Rachel Cuddy." She shifted in Greg's arms and watched as Rachel turned her head to look at the woman, before looking back to Remy.

"Okay," the woman nodded, "Elizabeth Smith," she gave a short laugh, "Common last name. I've heard of James Wilson before. Oncologist here, if I'm not mistaken." Her eyes turned again to Cuddy, "You obviously know him then. Any personal history between you two?"

Lisa nodded, retelling the story she had told Greg earlier, minus the facts about going to the party, unless they were related. She left out the fact that she and Greg had had sex, and just skipped to the fact that they were talking and occasionally kissing.

"So, pretty much Mr. Wilson told you that he was going to make you pay for not loving him?" Elizabeth asked, turning to the others in the room, "I need all your names, and how you're related to Ms. Cuddy."

"Remy Hadley, close friend and employee here."

"Allison Cameron-Chase, also a close friend and employee here."

"Robert Chase, Allison's husband and employee here."

"Eric Foreman, employee here, not a close friend though."

"Gregory House, Head of Diagnostics here and well, I guess you could say that Lisa and I are seeing each other."

Elizabeth nodded, "Any other facts that can help prove that it was James Wilson who did this and not some other guy?"

Lisa pulled out Wilson's ID card, "Greg found this in my bedroom after I called him over, I already checked and it's not a reproduction, dated April of this year. Each card is dated when printed so it's easy to tell a reproduction from an original copy. All the employees here get new cards in April with an updated photo and contact information."

"Rape kit," Greg nodded to the forgotten kit on the windowsill, "Feel free to take it and examine it if you need too."

"We can also pull Wilson's file here," Remy looked up, "I think he was in once as a patient, or do you keep our records here by law?" She asked the second part to Lisa, who nodded.

"By law I have to keep records on all my employees at easy access for something like this." Lisa replied.

"Do you have a defense lawyer?" Elizabeth looked up, "If you –"

"Dial six, and you'll get Greg's lawyer," Lisa ignored the light punch in the arm from Greg, "He'll do."

"You have a lawyer here?" Elizabeth turned to Greg, her eyes questioning.

"I was accused of abusing a drug prescription," Greg responded quietly, sounding embarrassed compared to his usual self, "A while back though, it's mostly complaints."

"Complaints?" Elizabeth repeated.

"Greg can be a complete ass to his patients," Lisa responded laughing slightly, "I've learned that nine out of ten complaints I get in here are about him."

"I've heard about you," Elizabeth suddenly looked shocked, "The world famous doctor who actually knows his stuff even though he can be an ass the whole time?"

"Something like that," Greg responded, "But I wouldn't say world famous."

"This isn't helping," Eric cut in, "Ms. Smith, we're all headed out in about ten minutes, so if you don't mind, seeing I know you probably have more to do, can we close this and leave contact numbers?"

"It's alright," Elizabeth turned to Lisa, "Will you be in the hospital Monday afternoon? I'll be able to piece together what I have and what I can learn over the weekend. Where should I call if I have any questions?"

"My apartment," Greg responded instantly, "Lisa and Rachel will be staying there until we can finalize something more stable."

"Good," Elizabeth replied, then she quickly took down the number before darting from the room, waving a good-bye to everyone.


	6. Chapter Five

**AN: Okay, here's the main part of the story. A discussion between Wilson and House (no … just a phone discussion – no actual meeting yet) and a little hint of smut (sorry, I'm staying with my T rating).**

Chapter Five

House's POV

By the time everyone had left the hospital and they had made it to his apartment, Lisa and Rachel were almost falling asleep. When they arrived at House's apartment, he shook Lisa wake gently, and nodded to the building. They went inside quickly, and locked the door behind them, knowing that Wilson would expect them to go there first. Lisa set up the crib in the office next to House's bedroom, disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes then entered the living room to find Greg staring at the kitchen phone, a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Greg?" Lisa wrapped her arms around him and kissing his cheek, feeling his stubble against her lips. "You know I love you right?"

"Of course Lisa," Greg responded, twirling a pen in his fingers, "You know I do," he twisted in the seat, pulling her into his arms and pushing her against the wall as his lips found hers.

"Greg," Lisa gasped as his fingers caught the tie of her bathrobe, "stop," her voice shook as he let the tie fall to the floor, "Not tonight," she shied into the wall, as Greg's lips found hers again.

"I know," Greg whispered against her lips, "You've been through too much tonight," he pulled back and kissed her forehead, "Go to bed, I'll be in later."

"Your bed?" Lisa looked up, hope flaring in her eyes.

"Of course Lisa," Greg responded, "Unless you'd rather not."

"'Rather not?' Hell Greg," Lisa laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and capturing his lips, "You're thinking straight right?"

"Fine," Greg laughed, "My bed. I'll be in later. I just have something I want to do first."

"What?" Lisa asked, looking worried at the anger burning in Greg's eyes.

"I'm calling Wilson," Greg picked up the phone, "Go to bed Lise," he kissed her cheek, "I don't want you to be in the room right now." Lisa nodded and left, closing the bedroom door behind her as Greg dialed.

"Hello?" James Wilson answered on the second ring, "Who is this?"

"House." Greg responded, "What the _hell _were you thinking?"

"What do you … oh right … Lisa called you." James knew where this was going.

"Yeah, she did," Greg snapped, "Why did you do it?"

"I like her, she's got a nice body, she's sexy – you know how it is."

"Actually, I think I know more than you. I know what makes Lisa Cuddy happy, what makes her sad, personal stuff like that. Deep stuff, not just the basics. Though I agree with you there."

"So do I. You know we dated in high school."

"Dated? Ha, Lisa told me that you half threatened her in college when she slept with me over you."

"She barely _knew _you House!"

"You barely know her."

"I've known her since I was in second grade."

"You know who she is Wilson, I won't deny that. But do you really know who she is inside?"

"Of course I do."

"I'm going to make sure you suffer because of what you did to Lisa tonight."

"You don't stand a chance against me in a fight."

"I may not, but with Foreman and Chase on my side too – plus the law. I might,"

"See you on Monday. And stay away from my girl." Wilson snapped, wanting to end the conversation.

"Your girl? I was under the impression that you liked her. Not that she liked you too." Greg smirked, "Besides, how would you feel if 'your girl' was sleeping with some other guy?"

"She's not." James stuttered, "She hasn't dated …"

"Then explain why she's laying in my bedroom right now." Greg tossed the phone on the hook and rose, emptying the beer into the sink. He made his way slowly to the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"How'd it go?" Lisa rolled over to face him, revealing her pajama set to Greg. He smiled at her choice of attire, a loose fitting spaghetti-strap shirt and extremely short pajama bottoms, which, when she moved, revealed the pale white skin beneath it.

"No panties?" Greg dropped onto the bed, tugging off his shirt and undoing his belt before kissing Lisa's forehead. Lisa smirked, running her hands up and down his chest, her eyes closed as his fingers played with the tie on her bottoms. Pausing, Greg sat up and pulled off his jeans, slipping under the covers in his boxers.

"I like it," Lisa kissed Greg passionately, allowing him to straddle her waist as they rolled around under the covers.

"Lisa," Greg paused, his fingers already untying the string that held her pajama bottoms on, "Are you sure?"

"Of course," Lisa whispered, slipping out of the material and allowing Greg to enfold her in his arms.


	7. Chapter Six

AN: Sorry … skipping the smut on this story – look elsewhere if you want some. Also, this is mainly a semi-short filler on Wilson's side of things. It contains references to "Joy" (Season Five) – so make sure to remember that episode – or you watch it, if you haven't already.

**IMPORTANT**: I changed stuff in chapters 1-5 (not all but some) so feel free to go back and reread them. I don't think it was major stuff, mostly minor.

* * *

Chapter Six

Wilson's POV

Quietly, was the way I moved around the bedroom, adjusting each and every thing in the room; from the brightness of the light to how much the closet door was open. After I was done, I leaned into the pillows on a chair besides the window and peered out the shades. A sleek, dark blue Acura sat a few houses down from mine, and a shadowy figure sat in the drivers' seat, unmoving, their eyes fixed on the street. Laughing, I twitched the blinds shut; the "other side" certainly wasn't hiding their distaste for me now. And, as I looked around, House's words resounded in my head.

"I may not, but with Foreman and Chase on my side too – plus the law. I might,"

That almost scared me, and why exactly should I be scared? Foreman and Chase were easy to distract, and the law, well, they aren't the fastest people in the world. And House, obviously every good fighter knows his weakest point, and one punch would take him down.

Something inside me didn't want to do it; if I hurt everyone close to Lisa then I'd also be hurting her too. But some of them, especially House, deserved every single punch or kick I could make. Ever since House had walked into Lisa's office on the first day they worked together, they clashed. There was never a moment I could remember when they weren't fighting or killing each other with their looks. I mean, yes, I knew House was in love with Lisa, or he at least wanted her for sex. Part of me told the other that it was just for sex, while the other responded with the feeling that it was something deeper than sex. And, if you were to ask me, I knew Lisa loved House. The way her eyes sparkled when he came into the room, they way they walked together, and even when they fought, they always forgave each other.

But I could never believe that Lisa would really leave me alone forever. Not until six months ago. Not until she flounced into my office, her eyes alight and happy minus the fact that she had just lost Joy. Her eyes were shinning and when she sat down at my desk, after checking to make sure no one else was around, I knew something was up.

"House kissed me," Lisa was positively glowing and I twirled my pen between my fingers, "Last night, after we went home."

"_Really?" My surprise hid my anger, "Long? Short?" Part of me wanted every detail so I knew exactly what to say to House next time I saw him._

"_Passionate," Lisa was beaming, ignoring the suggested words I had given her. _

"_That wasn't an option," I was starting to get annoyed, _what had happened to the fun loving, easy going Lisa Cuddy who didn't care if she was single, crushing, madly in love or completely broken hearted.

"_It is in my book," Lisa saw right through my mask, "You're jealous Wilson. Get over it, I never could have had a personal relationship with you, well anything more than friends. We tried that in high school and it didn't work."_

"_That because you didn't want it!" I was almost yelling, and I saw Lisa flinch back visibly. "You chased after a guy you barely knew even before you knew who he was."_

"_I knew Greg in my senior year of high school," Lisa was yelling now, and her face was red, "We loved each other, and believe it or not, we probably still do."_

"_Then if you do," I was on my feet, and words were spilling out of my mouth, "How come he's spent the last twenty years screwing whomever he likes when you could be his bed mate?"_

"_Because …" Lisa paused, realizing she didn't have a good answer, "Because we need time. Time can change everything; good, bad or indifferent. And whether you like it or not, James Evan Wilson, I love Gregory House." _

She had claimed she loved him, claimed that he held her heart. But she also claimed that time changed everything, and it had. Between that day and the previous night, so much had changed for Lisa, for me, and though I hated to admit it, for House as well. I couldn't let her go, no matter what, every night, I longed to wrap my arms around her waist and hold her close to me. I wanted to claim her as my own, to be the one in the world who held the key to her heart, her soul and the very essence of what made Lisa Cuddy unique.

But it wasn't just Lisa who let our friendship fall apart, it was me too. After she and Greg slept together, they began becoming much closer friends, and even though they never dated since that night, I occasionally spotted them cuddled together, laughing, or if I was really unlucky, kissing.

The room was almost completely empty, and that was the way I liked it. Studying was almost impossible on my floor, every single room blasted music, was overflowing with people, and was chalk full of junk food and numerous drinks. So I found myself in the lounge of a neighboring dorm, one that I had only been in once or twice before.

_As the door opened, I only heard laughing, but when I looked up, my stomach dropped and I suddenly felt like throwing up. Lisa had entered the room first, wearing a simple summer dress that hugged every single one of her curves in just the right places. A simple necklace with a gold chain dipped between her breasts and I couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought that I had been the one to give her that necklace. She had a can of Pepsi in one hand while the other held the hand of Gregory House. House was wearing baggy jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt with the emblem of a rock band he apparently liked on it. _

"_Lise," House's voice had been so seductive, and I could understand why Lisa liked him, "It's quieter here." His lips brushed her neck and his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him. Lisa's can of soda was left forgotten on the table as her arms went around his neck, her lips crashing against his. _

"_God," I had stood up hurriedly, taking care to knock the soda onto Lisa's summer dress, "Check to make sure a room is empty before you use it." Slamming the door, I had gotten the one response I had expected – Lisa and House loosing themselves in another heated kiss. _

Something about that day still made me wonder, Lisa had insisted that she wasn't seeing anyone, yet only an hour later, I find her and Gregory House wrapped in each others arms, kissing each other with a rare passion that I had yet to see anywhere else. They had never given up on each other, but that didn't mean they still tried for the other's attention. And in the next week, I was going to show both Gregory House and Lisa Cuddy just how a fool fell in love, and what they did to make someone else the fool so they could get the girl.


	8. Chapter Seven

AN: Back to House and Cuddy! Don't worry, I left off from where Chapter Five did. But sorry, no hints of smut yet.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Cuddy's POV

"Lise," Greg paused, his arms around her waist, "wait," he lowered his lips to her forehead, "they may need more evidence."

"Evidence?" Lisa gave a short laugh, "You didn't, by any chance, record that phone call did you?" She rolled onto her side, propping herself up on her right elbow. "Wilson pretty much admitted to you that he raped me."

"Unless," Greg looked up, "He _wants _us to know that he did it. There's more that he's planning to do Lise," he also propped himself up, "I'm sure of it."

"Then forget about evidence," Lisa rolled her eyes, internally laughing at how stupid Wilson could be, "Just get him to say something again that proves that he did it. Like ask him if he'd do it again," she shuddered slightly, "Or how much he loves me."

"He knows that I called the police," Greg sighed, "I sent Elizabeth over after she came to the hospital, I gave her my key."

"You have a key to my house?!" Lisa didn't know if she should be irritated at him for sneaking the key or glad that he wanted, in his own Housian way, to protect her.

"Sure," Greg shrugged, "You don't really seem to notice if they key goes missing for an hour or two."

"Then Wilson could have done the same thing…" Lisa's voice caught in her throat, "He could have the key now. Oh God," she closed her eyes.

"No," Greg frowned, "Lise, remember, we put the key from outside in your living room on the coffee table. I went to go get it when Thirteen came."

"Oh … right," Lisa nodded slowly, "I'm glad she came. Even if I'd rather it be Cameron," she gave a quiet laugh. "Hell, I'd even prefer Amber right now, not that I could have called her anyways. But then again, she would have covered for Wilson … and she would have been furious."

"Yeah." Greg agreed, "But I've seen enough of the cult-throat bitch lately."

"Your hallucinations better?" Lisa asked quietly, changing the topic quickly, hoping that Greg wouldn't fire up at James again.

"Why?" Greg looked annoyed that she asked, "We're discussing you here, not me."

"I'm just asking," Lisa replied quietly, "I care about you. And right now," she snuggled into Greg's arms slightly, "I don't want you to leave today."

"Cuddy," Lisa noticed the change to her last name, "Can I have my job back? Just until …"

"I … you were never actually fired." Lisa cut him off, "Just because I told you that you were fired doesn't mean I actually closed everything and filed out the paperwork."

"There's paperwork to fire someone?" Greg gave a laugh, "God Cuddy, I'd rather let them leave maybe you'd lose Wilson if there were enough rumors about us."

"Still paperwork," Lisa shrugged, "You just sum up the person's track record and work ethics on a sheet then give it to the board. Since, I guess, seeing they've never done it, they can override me if they think the person is too important to fire."

"That's not fair," Greg leaned into the pillows; "You're the one who has to put up with me day after day. Not them,"

"Agreed," Lisa leaned into his arms, "but I do like that idea about loosing Wilson. What do you think? High school guidance counselor?" She laughed, seeing Greg's face twist into a rare smile. She kissed his cheek, "Was that a smile I saw Greg House?" She smiled too, resting her head on Greg's chest.

"Lise?" Greg ran his fingers through her hair, "Why do you want me to tell you about my hallucinations? Why do you _care_?"

"If I didn't care," Lisa paused, "then I wouldn't ask you. Just tell me Greg, have you seen Amber since Monday?"

"No," Greg admitted quietly, "And if I have, then I haven't noticed her."

"Haven't noticed her?" Lisa asked, curious, "How would you not notice her?"

"Well, I have been slightly distracted by a certain Dean of Medicine the past few days." Greg kissed Lisa's forehead, causing her to blush under his gentle touch and calming words.

"Greg..."Lisa whispered, "I'm scared. What if Wilson tries to hurt Rachel or someone else at work?" Her voice caught as she went on, "What if he comes here and wants to hurt you?"

"I'll do everything I can to keep you and Rachel safe." Greg looked up, hearing a banging on his front door. He rolled out of bed reluctantly and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt, before squeezing Lisa's hand. "Let's go Lise," he handed her the blue bathrobe she had been wearing and wrapped an arm around her shoulders after she had pulled it on.

They made their way towards the door, ensuring that Rachel was asleep on the way. As they reached the living room, Lisa pulled her cellphone from her purse and slipped it into her pocket. After peering through the little window in the door, Greg let out a growl and reached for Lisa's hand, pulling her into his arms. "Get yourself and Rachel into the bathroom and call Cameron, then call the police. Wilson's here, but Chase should be on his tail." he kissed her cheeks then pushed her roughly towards the hallway. When he heard the bathroom door lock behind Lisa and Rachel, he swung open the front door.

"Hello Wilson."

* * *

So ... Wilson showed up.


	9. Chapter Eight

AN: I wrote this on my iPod touch on the way to a concert. If there's any mistakes in this chapter, or the next one, feel free to message me. It's good to know. Also, not every chapter will have a certain point of view.

* * *

Chapter Eight

"House," James Wilson stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "Where is she?"

"Cuddy?" House laughed, "You actually believed that I brought her here?" He laughed again, "She's not here, I brought her to Thirteen's apartment on the way home."

"Then explain that," Wilson nodded to the lunch bag that contained Rachel's food, "That belongs to Lisa."

"She left it at the hospital and I'm going to bring it to her tomorrow." House explained, seeing Chase move into the shadows outside the apartment door.

"Why is her car here?"

"I borrowed it, my motorcycle is at her house, but of course you already knew that. Guns, knives - Wilson - that's no way to win Lisa's heart." House turned, dropping the cane he held by the hallway, letting it clatter to the floor. It was a signal to Lisa and Chase that he was ready - for a fight.

"So, are you going to follow through with what you said earlier?"

"Lisa's here." Wilson stepped closer to House, his eyes narrowed. "Tell me where she is."

"I'd die before I tell you," House cried, knowing that it was a signal to Chase that he was going to fight Wilson. Almost immediately, his cellphone rang, another part of the signal, three rings and the police were there, if House picked up then they weren't supposed to come. But House ignored it, reaching forwards and landing his fist in Wilson's cheekbone.

"What the hell?" Wilson cried, his hand flying to his cheekbone, "What was that for?"

"That was from Lisa," House spat, reaching forwards and pulling Wilson's wrist roughly from his face, giving him the opportunity to land a second punch to Wilson's face. "That one was from me and everyone else at the hospital who knows what you did to Lisa."

"This," Wilson's fist made contact with House's nose, "is from all the times I've seen you with Lisa and the times you've insulted her."

"James," a weak voice called from behind House, "stop, _please_." Lisa made her way towards the two men, her eyes filling with tears.

"Lisa," Wilson reached forwards, grabbing her wrist roughly and pulling her against him, crushing his lips to hers, "It's okay, I'm -"

He stopped in mid sentence as Lisa's palm connected with his cheek. "You liar!" Lisa's hair was falling in straggly ringlets around her face and her face was contorted with rage.

"Nothing is okay! Nothing has _ever _been okay with you around. I told you to leave me alone. But no, you have to try and protect me from everything. I'm only two months younger than you James Wilson. If you ever expected me to love you then you should have gotten that through your head before. Apparently you didn't, you always saw me to be lower than you, that you knew best. You thought you knew best when you told me I was wrong to give my heart away so easily. I could say the same to you here. I have never, ever felt the need to get back at someone who never loved me. _You _were the one who gave your heart away so easily when you told me that I would pay for not loving you."

"Shut up Lisa." Wilson stepped forwards, his hand wrapping around House's cane. "You're upset right now, you don't know what you're saying."

Lisa opened her mouth to reply but then she shouted something different. "Greg! Move!"

House's cane connected with his right thigh at the same moment Wilson's left hand wrapped around Lisa's wrist. House let out a cry and propelled himself towards Wilson, knocking into him and Lisa. "Get. Chase. Outside." He gasped, pressing his lips quickly to Lisa's cheek before his cane was turned against him again as the tip was pressed against his leg.

"I'll be right back Wilson," Lisa whispered quietly, moving towards the door, swaying her hips slightly. She winked at him and swung open the door, and stepped outside.

"Chase?" she hissed, "Hurry! Wilson got Greg twice in his bad leg before I could get out here." Lisa spotted the two police officers, one being Elizabeth Smith, and the other being a slightly older man.

"Lisa?" Wilson called her name, "Get Rachel - we're leaving."

"Not without a fight," Elizabeth stepped into the light of the hallway, "Elizabeth Smith; Police Chief of Plainsboro. And my chief assistant; Adam Simmons." She tapped the doorway of House's apartment, "Do you want to make this easy or hard for us?" Her eyes darting between House, Cuddy, Chase and Wilson.

"Do I have a choice?" Wilson muttered, glaring around the room. House looked up from where he half lay on the floor, his face expressionless.

"Lise," he managed a weak smile, "come here." House propped himself up and reached towards her, pulling her into his arms. House's lips found Cuddy's and he held her to him as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I'm okay, Cuddy, really," House whispered against her lips, "Chase," he looked up. "Can we, along with Rachel, crash at your and Cameron's tonight?"

Chase nodded, feeling a sudden rush of pity for both House and Cuddy. Both of them were so strong externally, but inside, they were completely different people. "Of course House, feel free, at least on my watch, to stay as long as you'd like. Though I'm not sure, Cameron would probably say the same thing."

"Greg?" Elizabeth looked towards them, "Do you want to get your leg treated? We can drive you to a hospital if you'd like."

"Elizabeth, you are remembering that you're surrounded by four completely qualified doctors." House grinned slightly, nodding towards Wilson.

"Yes," Elizabeth hid her embarrassment by turning to Wilson, "James Wilson, we're going to have to being you down to the station until Monday morning. Let's go," she grasped his wrists and pulled him roughly from the room. Adam nodded curtly to Chase, House and Cuddy before following his boss and Wilson outside.

"Wait here," Cuddy looked up, "Let me just get Rachel and her stuff together then we can head out." She made her way towards the bedroom and opened the door slowly. "Rachel," she cooed quietly, approaching her, "Time to let mommy carry you." House followed them into the room and lifted the duffel bag Cuddy had brought and Rachel's diaper bag, onto his shoulder.

He leaned heavily on his cane, and stepped forwards, pulling out a second shirt and a small tube of toothpaste from a drawer. Quietly, he slipped them into Cuddy's duffel and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go Lise," he kissed her cheek and looked at the crib.

"I got it," Chase stepped into the room, folding the crib and tucking it under his arm.

They made their way down to Chase's blue Acura, avoiding the stares of numerous people as they watched. Chase got into the drivers seat and placed the crib in the passenger seat. House and Cuddy sat huddled in the back seat, Rachel on their laps, arms around each other.

"Let's get out of here," Chase started up the car and pulled quickly away, leaving behind a second empty house for the night.

* * *

Chase and Cameron's place in the next chapter, plus a surprise on House's part!


	10. Chapter Nine

Enjoy and thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Cuddy's POV

"Lisa!" Allison flew from the front door to the side of the car, looking in worriedly.

"I just need to sleep," Lisa whispered, stepping from the car and making her way slowly towards the door. House followed her at a slight distance, carrying Rachel awkwardly. Chase followed with the crib while Cameron carried Cuddy's duffel and Rachel's bags.

Collapsing on the guest room bed, Cuddy sighed, tugged off her sweatshirt, and curled under the covers. House looked quickly at Rachel, who was asleep in her crib, before pulling off his sweatpants and climbing in bed besides Cuddy.

"Hey, Cuddles," House whispered in her ear, his arms wrapping around her waist, "I love you."

"I love you too Greg," Cuddy responded sleepily, "But it's almost four in the morning and I haven't gotten any sleep."

"You gonna call Mayfield later today and tell them that I'm not coming?" House asked, hoping that she'd agree. Nodding, Cuddy rested her head on House's chest and closed her eyes. One hand rested lightly on his thigh while the other gripped his shirt possessively, her knuckles white from the grip.

"I will protect you with my life Cuddy," House whispered to himself, dropping a kiss to her forehead. He removed his hand from her shoulders and replaced it around her waist, holding her against him.

Five hours later found both of them wrapped up in the blankets, though in slightly different positions. Cuddy had let go of House's shirt, but she was curled against him, her face buried in the crook of his arm. House now lay on his left side, half on top of Cuddy, his arms holding her in place.

"Mmm," Cuddy stretched slightly, feeling House's arms tighten as she moved. "I love you Gregory House," she added as House nipped lightly at her neck.

"I love you too Lise," House's lips grazed her shoulder and paused above her lips. After a few moments, he lowered his lips to hers and shifted his weight slightly, so he was now straddling her waist.

"Please Greg," Cuddy whispered quietly, feeling his hands push against her hips. She arched her own hips slightly and gave a cheeky smile, squirming under House's weight. Desire was visible in her eyes as she gazed into House's blue eyes.

"Lise," House sighed, regret lining his face as he kissed her cheek, "I'm not going to treat you like Wilson would."

"You're not. I wouldn't want Wilson to do this to me - I want you to." Cuddy protested, "I want this Greg, I love you."

"I love you too Lise," House responded, "But I don't want this relationship to be about sex."

"But it's not," Cuddy insisted.

"Lise," House rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow again, "We don't even know how we're going to manage this relationship once I go to Mayfield. Not even to mention how everyone at the hospital is going to react."

"Fine," Cuddy's response came as more of a snap than she meant for it to and she rolled onto her side, facing away from House. "Apparently you don't want this as much as I thought you did last night."

"Cuddy," House shook her shoulder, "I want this, I want us. But not like this, it's not a good time for us now."

"Then when is a good time?" Cuddy asked, watching House rise from the bed and make his way towards the door. He held his shirt and sweatpants in one hand, his cane in the other. Looking back, he shrugged, blowing her a kiss before opening the door and disappearing down the hall.

"Greg...wait," Cuddy called, hoping that he'd hear her, "I love you." She hurried to the door, but the front door of Chase and Cameron's ranch-styled home was already slamming. Cuddy leaned against the door jamb and rocked back and forth, tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

House's POV

Making his way quickly along the back roads, House arrived quickly at his apartment. Unlocking the door, he glanced around before slipping inside and locking the door behind him.

"Hello?" Elizabeth Smith poked her head out of the office and nodded, seeing House. "Oh good, I was worried that it was someone else."

"Like who?" House asked, seeing Elizabeth step out in full police dress.

"Adam," she made her way towards the door, "He was convinced that Wilson didn't leave anythig here, but I thought I'd check. Everything looks good though," she paused, one hand on the door, "We'll probably be calling you and Ms. Cuddy in for your statements Monday afternoon. Let her know for us will you?" She nodded then left House alone in his living room, wondering exactly what to do next.

Reaching for the phone, he quickly dialed Cuddy's cellphone, praying that she'd pick up.

"Hello?" It sounded as if Cuddy had been crying.

"Lise, I'm not mad at you. I just need time to think. Can you stop by in about half an hour?" House spoke before she got a chance to speak again.

"Greg," Cuddy half-cried into the phone, "What the _hell _is wrong with you?"

"Lise, just stop by at my apartment in about half an hour, no sooner." House avoided her question, twirling a simple silver ring on a pencil. "I love you Cuddles. Remember, no sooner than half an hour."

"I love you too Greg," Cuddy smiled as he hung up.

Leaving the phone on the counter, House grabbed the keys to Cuddy's Mazda and made his way to the car.

Five minutes later, he found himself at a quiet jewelery store off the main road. He twirled the ring in his hand around on the table and looked up.

"Morning," the manager sat down behind the counter and glanced down at the ring on the counter.

"I was wondering if you could tell me the size of this ring." House pushed it towards the man who took it.

"It's a size six," he nodded to the engagement rings and pointed to a simple gold band with a pale blue stone in it. "That's the only one we have in stock right now, the others displayed would be about a two  
weeks wait."

House examined the gold ring, nodding occasionally, "Would you say that the stone is about the same color as my eyes?" He looked up, seeing the man nod, "Well, I actually think I will purchase it today. But I'm also going to look around."

The man nodded, "Of course, do you mind me asking, how long have you and your soon-to-be-fiancée been together?"

"Well, that's a funny question," House paused, "You see, we've been dancing around each other for so long, and haven't honestly been dating for too long. Just about three weeks," he lied, ignoring the man's surprised expression.

"I've been in love with her for almost twenty years though."

"And she with you, unfortunately." a voice called from the doorway, causing House to look up.

"Chase, you little liar, your lucky I'm not planning to tell Cuddy that you said that or else you can expect your next paycheck to be much lower." House laughed, a simple necklace catching his eye. It had a simple silver chain and in the middle dangled two charms; a silver heart and a silver key. He called Chase over and pointed at it, "Do you think, in all honesty, Cuddy would wear something like that?"

Chase shrugged, "Most likely, though I don't know if she'd like the silver or gold charms better. Something is telling me gold," he laughed, seeing House roll his eyes.

"I'd better be getting a big paycheck after this," he nodded to the manager, "This necklace too, only with the gold charms instead."

The manager nodded, handing Chase a small box and he removed a second box from beneath the shelf. House handed the man a credit card and smiled fondly at the two boxes, "I'll see you later Chase," he signed his name on the receipt and picked up the bag that now contained Lisa's engagement ring and necklace.

"Good luck," the manager nodded to House as he made his way towards the door.

"See you and Cuddy on Monday," Chase gave a wave and watched House leave.

* * *

So ... is House gonna propose or not? Well ... I already know since part of the next chapter is written. :) Concert was great if anyone is wondering. Maybe a chapter or two tomorrow if I'm able to get time to write. Read and review! -Katheryn Mae


	11. Chapter Ten

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Chase and Cameron's wedding reception is the next chapter. Or the one after that ... lol.

* * *

Chapter Ten

"Greg?" Lisa knocked on the door, tapping her foot anxiously. She sighed, a few tears slipping down her cheeks, "Where are you?"

"Lise," Greg made his way towards her, stowing the jewelry in his sweatshirt pocket. "Sorry, I had to run an errand." He unlocked the door and let her in, wrapping an arm around her waist. Lisa's arms snaked around Greg's neck and pressed herself against him, smiling seductively up at him.

"So," Lisa's eyes had taken on a mischievous sparkle, "How about now?" She tugged at his sweatshirt, trying to pull it over his head.

"Cuddy," Greg untangled himself from Lisa's arms, and he pulled the necklace box from his pocket, "I want you to have this." He handed it to her, watching as she gazed at it.

"Simmons Jewelers?" She looked up, "What's going on?"

"Open it," Greg urged, as Lisa pulled off the small ribbon. She lifted the lid and gasped quietly, her fingers running over the necklace.

"It's beautiful Greg," Lisa whispered, kissing his cheek and lifting the necklace from the box.

"Not as beautiful as you, but I chose what you would love the most." Greg lifted the necklace from her hands, and stepped behind her, clasping the necklace around her neck. He dropped a kiss onto her cheek before wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you."

"I love you too," Lisa relaxed in his arms, but pulled back as Greg spun her to face him, tilting her chin towards his lips.

"Lise," Greg placed a gentle finger on her lips, "Be patient." He paused, "Do you know why I got you this necklace?"

Lisa touched the charms and looked questioningly up at Greg, "No," she replied quietly.

"Because I love you with all my heart," Greg responded, kissing her forehead. "You mean the world to me Cuddy and I'll do everything I can to keep you safe. Wilson has no right to expect you to love him all of a sudden. No, I'm not saying he can't love you; he has every right to want your attention. You're smart, funny, sexy, and you have a good job which pays a lot." He paused, seeing Lisa laugh slightly, "I can't honestly think of a guy I know that wouldn't want your attention."

"But I don't want anyone else," Lisa cut him off, kissing his lips lightly, "I want you."

"And I know you do Lise," Greg pulled the small ring box out of his pocket, "I want nothing more in this world than to make you the happiest woman in Princeton right now. And it could be six months from now, or it could be six years – whenever you're ready Lise. I'll always be there for you, no matter what happens." He knelt down, "Will you marry me Lisa Cuddy?" He asked quietly, looking into her eyes.

"Greg…" Lisa whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I … love you." She knelt to his level and kissed his lips, "Yes, I will marry you," wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him again.

"I love you too Lise," Greg wrapped his arms around her and pulled her roughly to her feet, slipping the silver ring on her finger quietly. Lisa held it to the light of the window and smiled, kissing the stone.

"It matches your eyes," she smiled, kissing the ring's stone again then brushing her lips against Greg's.

* * *

Two Hours Later…

Wilson's POV

Elizabeth Smith nodded and opened the door to my room, giving me a nod as she took a seat, placing a folder on the table in front of me.

"So," she sighed, "Wilson, I looked over all your history and you haven't been arrested for anything major so far. Why?"

"Why did I rape Lisa?" I asked, the wheels turning in my head, "I didn't rape her. She wants us to be together, she just doesn't know what she's thinking right now. House isn't right for her –" I paused, "– he was addicted to Vicodin for crying out loud. Lisa _hated_ that. She would never, ever date him."

"Then explain the fact that they're engaged." Elizabeth stated simply, bracing herself for the response.

"What?" I cried, "That son-of-a-bitch wants to marry Lisa? And she said yes? What the _hell _is she thinking? House wants nothing from women except sex. He tried one other relationship and it failed, only because the woman was cheating on her husband and he didn't want her to leave her husband for him. He knows _nothing _about marriage! Nothing at all!"

"Wilson," Elizabeth broke in, interrupting his tirade, "Maybe you can talk to Lisa, face-to-face. We'll have to be outside the door, but if she's willing, then it's possible that the two of you can talk." She rose, picking up the folder as she went. "I'll be back later, around lunch time." Closing the door, she jumped hearing Wilson bang his hand against the metal table.

_Damn him, _I leaned against the wall; _he's got _nothing _on Lisa. She's wrapped around his finger right now, that's what it is. There's no way in hell that Lisa would marry House. She's only doing it so he'll try and keep her safe from what I'm doing. The minute this is all over with, then he'll leave her, cheat or whatever else he does. This isn't the House we all know. He's too afraid of a serious relationship, let alone an engagement or marriage. Lisa's going to regret this if she marries him, much more than she's going to regret not loving me. This marriage is going to tear her and Rachel apart, there's no way at all that she would ever fall for a fool and an ass like House. _

_There's just no way. _I sat up, and began to pace; _I'm going to find a way to get to Chase and Cameron's wedding today, even if a police office has to follow me like a puppy dog. I have to talk to Lisa about this, there's no way that she and House are serious about this marriage, or even a relationship. _I looked out the door; _The wedding is at five-thirty and is about a five minute drive from the hospital. So if I can leave around four-thirty, then I could shower, eat something, get dressed and go. I mean, I'm going because I'm Chase and Cameron's friend, not because I want to see Lisa. Right? _

_Good, _I answered my own question, knowing no one else would do it for me; _I am Chase and Cameron's friend. I even have a gift for them, it's not much but it's something. A two-hundred dollar store credit to _Bed, Bath and Beyond_, not that they'll need a whole bunch of new things since they're already living together. But something new after a wedding is always nice. So it's settled, I'll ask Smith if I can go, then once I get there, after the wedding, then I'll talk to Lisa. I mean, I have an invitation for the wedding, so it's not like I'm gatecrashing or anything. _I leaned against the wall, now counting the hours until five-thirty this evening.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Cuddy's POV

After the wedding finished, Greg wrapped an arm around Lisa's waist and pulled her against him, kissing her passionately.

"Greg…?" Lisa pulled away a few moments later, seeing the people begin to make their way towards Robert and Allison, who waited at the back of the church. "Greg," her voice changed, "Wilson's here." Her eyes met his briefly and Wilson grinned, winking at her.

"Wilson," Greg's arm dropped from around her waist, and he slipped his left hand into her right, ignoring the pain that shot through his leg when he moved. "What the hell were they thinking?" He made his way towards Chase and Cameron, congratulating both of them, then whispering a warning to Chase, and nodding in Wilson's direction. Chase nodded and passed the message to Cameron, who narrowed her eyes, nodding grimly.

"Allison," Chase leaned over, "We need to get going," he turned to the crowd, "We'll see everyone at the reception at Nicholson's. Park in the back please then follow the pathway to the water." As the crowd thinned, only Chase, Cameron, Thirteen, Wilson, Greg and Lisa remained in the hall. Thirteen held Rachel in her arms, and when she saw Cameron, she passed Rachel into the bride's arms before ducking out of the hall and towards her car.

"Wilson," Chase nodded, extending his hand, stepping slightly in front of Cameron, Greg and Lisa, who all still remained in the church.

"Chase, Cameron," he nodded towards them both, "congratulations. I'm glad I was able to make it," he paused, smiling quickly at Lisa, who narrowed her eyes.

"More like persuade the police officers that you just had to get out of there so you could see us." Greg snapped, wrapping an arm around Lisa's waist.

"So it's true," Wilson nodded at the ring on Lisa's finger, "You want to marry him."

"Yes," Lisa snapped, "I do want to marry Greg. You could've had your chance a long time ago, but you lost it."

"You never loved me Lisa," Wilson snapped, turning, "Don't lie."

"Everybody lies," Greg called at Wilson's retreating figure, "You're not perfect either."

"You're far from it," Cameron laughed quietly to herself. She slipped her hand into Chase's waiting one and the two left the room, leaving Greg to stare at Lisa in shock.

"You loved Wilson?" He asked quietly, his features softening as a tear slipped down Lisa's cheek.

"At then end of eighth grade and into ninth," Lisa admitted quietly, "He was always there for me, whenever I needed him. Wilson could make me laugh or cry, he knew me Greg." She whispered, more tears slipping down her cheeks and she wrapped her arms around Greg's neck, burying her face on his shoulder. "What did I do wrong to lose his friendship?"

"Lise," Greg pulled back, holding her at an arms length, and looked into her eyes, "I don't doubt that you loved him. Wilson's a great person, he knows what he's talking about if you need to laugh, or if you need advice. You didn't do anything wrong. James Wilson has been through a lot, speaking as a friend of his, and he needed you. He thought you would still love him like you did when you were in school."

"But he knows I don't love him anymore," Lisa looked up, "You stole the key to my heart a long time ago." She kissed Greg's lips quickly, "I love _you_, Gregory House."

"And I love you Lisa Cuddy," Greg wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out of the church and towards her Mazda which sat a few parking spaces from Chase and Cameron's now vacated one. Getting in, he kissed Lisa quickly on the cheek before starting up the engine and driving away.

As they drove along the main road, Lisa reached across the console and rested her hand on Greg's knee, squeezing it. He smiled and reached down, taking her hand in his and squeezing it tightly. Suddenly, Lisa's hand jerked out of Greg's as she slapped it to her forehead. "Damn it," she broke the silence, "I forgot to call Mayfield. Do you have…?"

"Here," Greg handed Lisa his cell phone and she dialed the number for Mayfield quickly.

"Hello," Lisa spoke into the phone, "Is Doctor Reynolds there? …He is? Then may I speak with him please…?" She smiled at Greg, "Dr. Reynolds was the man who was expecting you." Turning her attention back to the phone, Lisa nodded as the doctor on the other line spoke. "Evening Doctor Reynolds; Lisa Cuddy. I'm sorry for calling so late, but either myself or someone else at … yes, Gregory House. No, he's not going be in for a few weeks. We had an emergency at the hospital and we're going to need him on call for a few more weeks at least." She squeezed Greg's hand and nodded, "Of course, I'll call you when I know when he's planning to come in. Thank you so much, bye." Tossing the phone on the floor, Lisa sighed, closing her eyes.

"That's my phone you just threw Lise," Greg laughed, "Please don't."

"It sucks Greg," Lisa picked it up and rested it in a cup holder, "You need a new one. Besides, whenever we want, we can combine our plans, and …"

"You're paying then." Greg cut her off, "It's too expensive."

"What do you spend your money on then? If I remember correctly, the Heads of each office have some of the largest paychecks in the hospital."

"But the Dean's is higher," Greg protested, "If you want me to have a newer phone then you pay."

"It's not higher by that much," Lisa leaned back in her seat, "And I'll agree to that when you pay for your house and car, as well as food and bills."

"I already have a house," Greg laughed, "It's called me." He winced as Lisa punched him in the arm.

"I mean a house to live in." Lisa laughed, "I assume we're moving your stuff to my place, right?"

"Only if you want a bigger family," Greg reached over and squeezed Lisa's hand, parking the car at Nicholson's.

"Greg," Lisa began, "I'm not sure …" she squirmed slightly as his lips attacked her neck, "…oh fine. A bigger family but we don't have that much time." Lisa unblocked her seat beat and pulled herself into Greg's lap, kissing his lips quickly.

"I know you want a bigger family Lise," Greg smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I'd say we start next week." He winked at Lisa's blush and shocked expression then opened the car door, "Let's go."

**

* * *

**

AN: Okay … so

_**next**_** chapter is the reception and then after that, maybe some more of Wilson's POV. Sorry the updates were a while in coming … I'd been up past midnight three nights in a row and woke up the next morning with a horrible sore throat and headache. Then I had to do a whole bunch of things for my friend's party, then it was the weekend … but I'm back now. :)**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**AN: Here's the wedding reception (various POVs and an extended chapter) … so yeah. Don't own "Nothing I've Ever Known" (oops … keep forgetting this) and I really don't own House. Also … well, there's a hint of smut, or rape smut, should I say, so skip it, if you have too. But the scene is really important to later chapters, or at least it is right now. **Chapter Twelve

The music was playing quietly from a DJ Booth on the opposite side of the room when House and Cuddy entered. Along the left wall was a drink bar and snacks, along with small round tables with three or four chairs at each. Opposite it, there was a medium-sized dance floor, where some couples were already dancing to the music. Looking around, they quickly spotted Chase and Cameron near the dance floor and made their way towards them.

Halfway across the room, House turned, hearing a familiar tune reach his ears, and gently he wrapped his arms around Cuddy and drew her onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and settled into his embrace, her head resting on his chest.

_Right now I feel - just like a leaf on a breeze _

_Who knows where it's blowin' _

_Who knows where it's goin'_

Cuddy looked into House's eyes, a smile gracing her features as he kissed her forehead. "I love you Greg," she whispered.

"I love you too Cuddy." He kissed her gently on the lips, the two of them swaying to the music.

_I find myself somewhere I - I never thought I'd be _

_Going round in circles _

_Thinking about you and me _

_How do I explain it when I don't know what to say _

What do I do now - so much has changed

"Does this song remind you of us?" Cuddy asked after a few seconds, "Is that why you wanted to dance to it?"

"A bit," House replied, "I'd like to play this at our wedding too." Cuddy gave a quiet laugh, nodding happily.

"Agreed," she rested her head on his shoulder, watching Chase and Cameron dance a few feet away.

_Nothing I have ever known - has made me feel this way _

_Hey - I've never felt somethin's so strong - oh no _

_It's like nothing I've ever known_

House's arms tightened around Cuddy's waist and he rested his chin on her head, closing his eyes slightly.

"Greg," Cuddy looked up again, "Were you serious about having a bigger family?"

_Now you're the one I'm looking for _

_You're the one I need _

_You're the one that gives me - a reason to believe_

"Only if you want it Lise," House responded, "It's up to you in the end."

Cuddy smiled, her eyes teasing, "Good, because in the end, I end up doing most of the work." House laughed and kissed Cuddy's cheek, pulling her back into his arms.

_Following a star - has lead to where you are _

_It feels so strong now - this can't be wrong now_

"Lise?" House looked down, feeling Cuddy's arms tighten around his shoulders, he kissed her hair, and smiled, "I've never loved someone as much as I've loved you." Cuddy looked up for a few seconds, kissing House quickly on the lips, her eyes sparkling at his care.

"I think I could say the same thing to you," she responded quietly, feeling Wilson's eyes on her back.

_Nothing I have ever known - has made me feel this way _

_Nothing I have ever seen - has made me want to stay _

_But here I am - ready for you _

"Don't worry about him Lise," House reassured her, but inside, he didn't feel so confident himself that the only reason Wilson was here was to congratulate Chase and Cameron. "Wilson's got two police officers with him, he wouldn't try anything here." His hand rested on her lower back, and he pulled smiled at Cuddy's choice of dress.

_I'm turnin', I'm fallin' - I hear my home callin' _

_Hey - I've never felt somethin's so strong - oh no _

"Look at them," Cameron whispered into Chase's ear, nodding discretely towards House and Cuddy, who were revolving slowly on the spot a few feet away.

"I'm glad they're here," Chase replied, watching as House kissed Cuddy's forehead before drawing her into his arms, "together. They need each other." Cameron nodded, but the death glare that Wilson was shooting House from behind his soda didn't reassure her at all.

_It's like nothing I've ever known_

_It's like nothing I've ever known_

Wilson's fingers drummed the side of the glass and he fidgeted slightly with the suit he was wearing. His eyes focused on House and Cuddy, and more on the way he held her in his arms. They looked so relaxed together, and Wilson had to fight back a small glint of happiness that they had found each other. He took another gulp of his soda and set the glass down with a bit more force than necessary.

_Right now I feel - just like a leaf on a breeze _

_Who knows where it's blowin' _

_Who knows where I'm goin'_

Reaching for a plate to fill, Wilson decided just how he was going to talk to Cuddy; when the song ended, he would get someone who didn't know the events of the night before, to get House away from her. Then, since the two officers didn't even know who Cuddy was, he was free to go up to her and talk normally. Scooping a small pile of pasta onto the plate, he frowned seeing House capture Cuddy's lips in a kiss as the song drew to a close.

_Nothing I have ever seen - has made me want to stay _

_But here I am - ready for you_

_I'm turnin', I'm fallin' - I hear my home callin'_

Sighing, he spooned a bit of sauce onto the pasta and ate it quickly, spotting Taub standing nearby the DJ Booth with his wife. After trashing the plate, Wilson made his way quickly towards him.

"Taub," he nodded, "Listen, can you get House away from Cuddy for a second? I have something I need to talk to her about that House can't hear about. It's for his birthday," he lied, seeing Taub's confused look. Nodding, Taub slipped into the crowd, Wilson following a few feet behind. As Taub touched House's shoulder, he explained that he needed to discuss a case that had come up that day with him. Cuddy, looking slightly uncomfortable as House and Taub disappeared in the opposite direction as which he had come, made her way towards where Wilson stood.

"Lisa," Wilson reached out, grabbing her arm, "wait." He smiled at the panicked look in her eyes as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Liar," Cuddy snapped, trying to wiggle out of his grasp, "Leave me alone." She flinched as Wilson's lips pressed against hers and his hands placed themselves on her lower back, exactly where House's had been a minute or two before.

"You don't love House," Wilson hissed into her ear, "Or at least he doesn't love you. He's just using you Lisa, don't fall for it." He kissed her lips again, "Remember, this is House we're talking about, the guy who's too afraid to commit to a long-term relationship."

"He's not the same House that you know," Cuddy snapped, acting much braver than she actually felt. Wilson shook his head, pulling her away from the crowd and towards a narrow hallway that led away from the party.

"Don't kid yourself Lisa," Wilson smiled, pulling her into his arms again, "House doesn't love you, he wants your body."

"He does not," Cuddy snapped, shuddering as Wilson's fingers toyed with the zipper of her dress. She lifted her new engagement ring into Wilson's face, "He wouldn't propose to me if he just wanted sex Wilson. Even I'm not that stupid."

"Really?" Wilson tweaked the zipper of her dress, inching it down a bit, "Prove it then."

"How?" Cuddy gasped as Wilson's lips pressed against her neck, "How?"

"Kiss me," Wilson responded, "House will never know." He raised his eyes to hers, looking into them, "Trust me Lisa."

"How can I trust you?" She snapped, trying in vain to wiggle away from Wilson, "You certainly don't trust me." Wilson laughed, slipping the straps of her dress down off her shoulders, his eyes laughing at her scared expression.

"I do too Lisa," Wilson smiled, pressing Cuddy against the wall, "Or else I wouldn't do this." He tugged on her dress more, allowing it to slip down and catch on his arms, which were wrapped around her waist. His lips rested themselves between her breasts and Cuddy shuddered, feeling Wilson's arms drop and her dress pool around her feet.

"Leave me alone," Cuddy whispered, "Please Wilson," she was almost pleading with him as his fingered traced the lacy edges of her bra.

"Why should I?" Wilson asked, not meeting her eyes, "You don't seem to want me to." He smiled as she twitched in his arms, trying to push herself from the wall.

"Because I …" Cuddy began but gasped as Wilson's fingers unclasped her bra and it fell to the floor along with her dress.

"Kiss me Lisa," Wilson smiled again, "And I'll leave you alone."

"No, I'm not going to kiss you." Cuddy snapped, gasping as Wilson's hands reached her waist. "I'd die before I do that."

"You don't mean that Lisa," Wilson's fingers traced a suntan line she had on her hips and kissed her cheeks, feeling her squirm against him.

"Leave her alone," House stood in the hallway's entrance, Chase and Cameron right behind him. He pushed his way past Wilson and wrapped his arms around Cuddy's shoulders pulling her into his arms. "I'm sorry Lise," he whispered into her ear, "I should have never left you like that." His eyes met Taub's, who watched the scene in shock, "I'll explain later," he began as a police officer gripped Wilson's wrist and dragged him upwards.

"I'm sorry Greg," Cuddy sobbed quietly, "I shouldn't have let you leave me." She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his wrap tighter around her waist. Chase handed Cuddy a glass of water, then took Cameron's hand, also nudging Taub in the side.

"Let's leave Cuddy alone," Cameron began, her and Chase sweeping out of the hallway, Taub following behind slowly, confusing written on his face.

"Lise," House pulled off his jacket and draped it over Cuddy's shoulders, "Let's get you home." He handed her the bra and smiled as she kissed his cheek. Cuddy quickly pulled the dress over her shoulders and reached back, zipping it quickly. She slipped the bra in an interior pocket in House's jacket and rose to her feet, her shoulders still shaking slightly.

"You're my knight in shinning armor," Cuddy smiled as House put his arm around her waist and led her slowly back into the main room. They headed towards Chase and Cameron, apologizing for leaving so early and congratulating them both on their marriage.

"It's fine," Cameron hugged Cuddy tightly, "You two should go home and rest, the last week has been completely crazy for you two." Chase nodded in agreement and clapped House on the shoulder, nodding at the ring on Cuddy's finger.

"Let's go Lise," House wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her from Cameron's death grip, "We can go back to my apartment tonight." He whispered so only the three could hear him.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**AN: Okay … being sick, I didn't feel like looking up any info about Rachel's nanny (if there is even anything) so I made it all up. **

Chapter Thirteen

Pacing back in forth in the bedroom, Lisa slipped out of her dress and laid it on a chair then pulled on a t-shirt of Greg's that sat on the bed. She pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and slipped under the covers, burrowing under them so only her head showed.

"Lise?" Greg poked his head in the room, "Shouldn't you call your nanny and pick up Rachel?" It was only seven, but the apartment that her nanny lived at was about a ten-minute drive from Greg's apartment.

"Yeah," Lisa reluctantly climbed out of the bed, and slipped her feet into a pair of sandals, "I guess I should." She reached for the phone, then on a second thought, placed it back in the cradle and stood up. "Let's just go, she won't have left by then to bring Rachel home. Besides, I told her that I would be picking up and dropping off Rachel at her apartment this weekend and on into next week." Grabbing the keys to her Mazda, she stretched slightly, "Coming with me?" Greg nodded and led the way down the hall towards the garage where her car was parked.

"When am I going to get my motorcycle back?" Greg glanced towards the Mazda and opened the drivers' side door as Lisa dropped into the seat. Lisa shrugged, pulling the door closed, watching as Greg walked around to the other side of the car.

"Sometime soon," Lisa backed the car out of the parking space and pulled out of the garage, making her way towards Princeton.

They drove in silence the majority of the way, only speaking when they had a question to ask the other. Most of the time though, Greg's hand rested on Lisa's knee, occasionally squeezing it gently.

Pulling into a vacated and rather empty looking parking lot, Lisa stopped the car and climbed out, Greg following a bit slower. She made her way towards one of the apartment doors and knocked twice, feeling Greg slip his hand into hers.

"Ah, Lisa," the door opened and her nanny smiled, bouncing Rachel on her hip, "You're a bit early."

"Yes, sorry Liz," Lisa began, hoping she wouldn't have to explain anything, "We headed out around seven, because Greg and I," she blinked gratefully at him, "ended up leaving the wedding early." She took Rachel in her arms, bouncing her lightly.

"It's fine, let me just go get her stuff." Liz smiled and turned away, moving into what they guessed to be the kitchen. She returned a few moments later, carrying the diaper bag in her hand, "I didn't have time to feed her the extra jar of potatoes, but I wasn't sure if you wanted me to give it to her."

"Extra jar?" Lisa asked, "Oh right, no, that was for last night." She took the diaper bag, "It's perfectly fine. Same time as this morning on Monday?"

"Whatever works for you, I actually have another child that I'm going to start taking care of, come July," Liz gave a nervous smile, "Her mother is coming to observe Monday morning if that's all right with you."

"Sure," Lisa shifted her weight on her feet, "that's fine with me." Liz nodded and glanced at Greg, who stuck out his hand awkwardly.

"Greg House," he shook her hand, "Lisa's fiancée." Greg smiled, seeing Lisa blush slightly.

"Oh, congratulations, I didn't know you were seeing anyone Lisa." Liz smiled, "I'd be happy to watch Rachel anytime you two need it."

"I guess," Lisa nodded, "I'll let you know Liz," she turned, "Night."

"Night," Liz closed the door, watching the three of them leave.

"She seems nice," Greg whispered, putting the diaper bag in the backseat, "A little weird but still pretty nice."

"She was really my only choice since I didn't really have a daycare as an option." Lisa shrugged, strapping Rachel into her child seat. She moved forwards to the passenger seat and squeezed Greg's hand as he started the car. "Thanks for driving home."

"No problem Lise," Greg started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road, keeping one eyes on Rachel. Again, the ride back was relatively quiet, but about two blocks from Greg's apartment, he stops at a light and looks towards Lisa.

"Can I grab a bite to eat?" Greg pointed towards the McDonalds, "I'm starved." Lisa nodded slowly, agreeing.

"Drive thru, I'm not bringing Rachel in. Mind if I get something too?"

"You want McDonalds?" Greg pulled into the parking lot and towards the drive thru, "What is this world coming to? The bitchy dean of medicine wants McDonalds." Lisa slapped his arm playfully and reached behind her, pulling her wallet out of her purse. "You're paying?"

"Of course," Lisa kissed his cheek, "You've bought enough this weekend." She smiled, her eyes dropping to her ring.

"Can I get a hamburger and a coke?" Greg spoke into the order box, "Anything for you Lise?"

"Chicken sandwich and a medium coffee, no cream or sugar." She replied, waiting as Greg relayed her order to the worker.

As he pulled up to pay, a dark gray BMW pulled up behind them, and Lisa reached for his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Relax Lise," Greg whispered, handing the woman at the cash register a ten-dollar bill, "It's not Wilson." Accepting the change, he felt Lisa's grip loosen on his hand.

"Burger, chicken sandwich, coke and coffee?" The teenage guy looked out the window, and Greg nodded, taking the two drinks.

"Thanks," he took the bag of food next and pulled away slowly, not seeing the sudden look of embarrassment cross Lisa's face as she opened the bag and took out her sandwich.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**AN: Sorry for the long update. I was still sick, then my dad's birthday was the 30****th****, so my mom and I spent all day getting ready. Also … please DON'T hate me for this chapter, it's important to the Wuddy supporters (if there are any of them reading this story). **

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Cuddy's POV

After finishing the sandwich, Lisa got out of the Mazda and unclasped Rachel from the backseat. She carried her into the apartment and settled her in the crib, then turned, seeing Greg step into the room with Rachel's diaper bag and food. Kissing his cheek, Lisa took the two bags from him and pulled a blanket from the diaper bag, along with a battery operated monitor system so she could put the speaker in Greg's bedroom. She tucked Rachel in with the blanket then kissed her forehead. Turning off the light, Lisa and Greg both left the room, and made their way into his bedroom.

"Greg?" Lisa began nervously, "We need to talk."

"About what?" Greg asked, sitting on the bed, noticing Lisa fiddling with her new engagement ring.

"Our engagement," she sighed, "I think we're rushing into it."

"What do you mean? 'Rushing into it?' Cuddy," Greg began, "are you serious? We just got engaged this morning, and now you're saying we're rushing into it."

"Yeah," Lisa replied quietly, "I'm sorry Greg, I just don't know if it's a good idea."

"If what's a good idea? We call off our engagement?" Greg cried, "Are you insane Cuddy? We can't call off our engagement every time you think we're rushing something."

"But last night …" Lisa began again.

"Yeah," Greg cut her off, "We rushed it. A lot. I wanted you to have sex with me, and you wanted to have sex with me. But we didn't."

"Greg, I love you," Lisa began again, "I'm just not sure now's a good time to get married."

"Then when Cuddy? I can't keep waiting every time you say boo."

"A year or two … just until Rachel gets a little older, and we have time to explore our relationship a bit. I mean, a week ago, you kissing me was totally uncalled for and probably would have resulted in you getting punched in the face."

"But this isn't a week ago."

"It's one hundred and sixty-eight god damn hours later," Lisa half-yelled, "And that includes Tuesday when you shouted to the whole hospital that we slept together. So it's really from Wednesday until tonight – that's four days – and yesterday night doesn't count. That's seventy-two hours Greg."

"I can do the math Cuddy."

"I'm just saying that we can't go from wanting to kill each other from the moment we see the other to being engaged in seventy-two hours."

"And why is that Cuddy? You certainly wanted me to marry you twelve hours ago. What changed your mind?"

"I think I love him Greg," Lisa whispered quietly.

"Who?" Greg snapped, suddenly feeling the urge to ignore the past week.

"Wilson," Lisa replied quietly, "What's wrong with me Greg?" Tears slipped down her cheeks and her shoulders shook.

"What the hell Cuddy? A day ago, you wanted to kill Wilson if he came within arms reach of you. Now you want to kiss him?"

"No! I just … I'm so confused Greg." Lisa said sadly, sinking onto the floor and leaning against the wall, not even bothering to stop the tears that flowed down her cheeks.

"Well make up your mind Lisa Cuddy. I'm not going to let you run between Wilson and I for the rest of my life."

"I know you aren't Greg," Lisa argued quietly.

"Then choose, me or him." Greg snapped.

"I can't choose now." Lisa looked up sadly, twisting the engagement ring off her finger. "I'm going home." She wiped her tears and slipped from the room.

"Lise," Greg hurried after her, "wait." He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him, "I'm not making you choose now. Just I want to know, soon, within the next week." He kissed both of her cheeks; "I don't want to wait forever Lise."

"I won't make you," Lisa responded quietly, "I'll sleep on the bed in the office if you'd like."

"No," Greg wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "You're staying with me, no matter how upset you get over this." He paused outside the bedroom, "I love you Cuddy, and whatever you choose, I hope it's the right choice." Lisa nodded slowly, wiping her tears away and she moved towards the bed, slipping under the covers and curling into a ball, hugging a pillow to her chest.

Greg nodded slowly, "I just hope you don't choose Wilson," he whispered to himself, "He may say he loves you Lise, but you know what he did to you. I don't want you to live a life like that." He kissed her forehead then slipped in bed besides her, falling asleep with one arm around her waist.

* * *

AN2: Okay … so I'm going to take a break for a bit, and wait a few days for reviews then pick this up next Tuesday when I get back from camp. I'm honestly not sure whom I want Cuddy to end up with. It's either House, Wilson or that she stays friends with both of them and meets someone else. Let me know please! (Though I have a feeling that the popular vote will be House).

~Review please!

KatherynMae


	16. Chapter Fifteen

AN: Sorry guys … I did it. Don't hate me, but Cuddy _will _be with House by the end of the story. Thanks goes to Bree In Diamonds for some her random but helpful advice on this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Wilson's POV

He paced the small holding room in anger, turning sharply at each corner.

"Mr. Wilson?" Elizabeth Smith opened the door, "Someone, we're not sure who, was called and requested your release from the station." She unclasped his handcuffs, "We've agreed, since there's no physical evidence that you actually raped Ms. Cuddy, because it seems another doctor at the hospital is refusing to hand over the rape kit, that you are free to go. But if there is any other reports in the next forty-eight hours, then we'll have to take you into custody immediately." She paused, lowering her voice, "Though you'll need to hitch your own ride back home, we don't have anyone who can help you."

"It's all right, I'm sorry for causing the station trouble," Wilson slipped from the room and along the hallways and out into the night. Into freedom.

In ten minutes, he found himself lounged comfortably on his our couch in his apartment. He was just finishing a bottle of beer when the doorbell rang. Slowly, he moved towards the door, and gasped when he saw the figure standing there. His curious brown eyes met her sad blue ones and tentatively, she stepped into the light of the living room. They stood there for a few moments, looking into the other's eyes. Blue eyes searched the brown eyes, looking for sudden comfort and a hint to memories that she had tried to keep buried. In turn, brown eyes searched the blue ones, searching for the trust and warmth that he felt he had lost two nights ago.

"We need to talk."

"I broke up with House."

The words spilled from both their mouths at the same moment, and Wilson recovered first, still reeling in shock that the only woman he truly loved was standing at his doorstep in less than forty-eight hours after he had broken her trust completely.

"W-wh-what? Why are you telling me this?" Wilson stumbled over his words, confusion mixing in with the happiness in his voice. "You're telling me because…?"

"I … I don't know." Cuddy responded quietly, rocking back on forth on her heels, "I don't know who else to tell. I couldn't tell Chase or Cameron, it's their wedding night. Foreman, Taub and Thirteen were all out of the question. My parents and sister … they didn't even know about House and I. You were my only option Wils – James." She corrected herself quietly.

"Lisa," he began, stunned at what she was saying. "You broke you with House. You ended your engagement. You've wanted this for how long?"

"I don't want it anymore." Her voice cut off his rambling, "I don't want him anymore. I was stupid and foolish. I agreed to it because I was scared, scared of what might happen if I admitted to myself …" She stopped, looking her toes.

"Admitted what…?" James Wilson rarely saw Lisa Cuddy embarrassed, in fact, no one saw it much, seeing she wasn't one of those people to be embarrassed easily. With House around, Wilson told himself, it was hard to be embarrassed a lot and not explode from it.

"Nothing," a blush crept onto her face and she turned, "I should go."

"No." His voice wasn't demanding, or harsh towards her, but it wasn't a plea either. It was a simple "no" that could mean only one thing, that there was nowhere else for her to go. She couldn't go to her own home; it might bring back memories of the night before. She couldn't go to Chase and Cameron's since it was their wedding night. She couldn't go to House's apartment, because, well, there were a million reasons why she couldn't go there now. And Wilson certainly didn't want her to go to the hospital and spend the night there alone.

"No?" She repeated quietly, turning to face him.

"No," he confirmed her questioning stare, "I need you here, please." He was almost begging to her, but as a tear slipped down her cheek as she nodded, he felt his heart lighten.

"I'm not leaving you," Cuddy wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick squeeze before pulling away. She looked into his eyes, smiling slightly at the happiness and joy she saw in them now that she had promised not to leave him for the night.

Leaning down slowly, Wilson brushed his lips lightly against her cheeks, and then, after a few moments, he pressed them against her own lips. To his complete surprise, Cuddy pulled him against her, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed her lips against his.

"What?" He pulled back a few moments later, "You want this? You want us?"

"Yes," Tears were streaming freely down Cuddy's cheeks as she nodded, "I want us. That's why I did it James," she gave a small smile, "In the wise words of Captain VonTrapp, 'You can't marry someone, where you're in love with someone else.' Can you James?"

"I … you love me?" Her words sunk in slowly, "You love me? Even after last night?"

"What happened happened. We can't change it, nor can we regret our actions over the past few days." Her eyes met his questioningly, "Can I stay here…I have no where else," Cuddy's voice broke, "please."

Nodding, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her in his arms as she cried. He smiled, remembering how he often comforted her when she was in college, and even in high school, when no one else has seemed to care to hear her out. Leading her quietly to the guestroom, Wilson sank onto the bed, tucking the covers around her shivering form and curled up on top of the covers besides her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead, both of them falling asleep within a few minutes.

**AN2: Okay, really, this part is very, very important to the story. My goal for this story is to get it finished and posted by September 5****th**** so I'm all done before school starts up again. Also, since there's definite Wuddy in the next few chapters, I'll warn you that it's going to be a lot like the first few chapters were between House and Cuddy. And no, Wilson's evil side isn't gone yet, just hidden because Cuddy went to him. Also, one more thing – you will find out how Cuddy knew Wilson had been released later. **

**Here's a rough timeline of the chapter events so far. **

**Friday night: **

**-Wilson rapes Cuddy **

**-Cuddy calls 13 and House, they come and find out that Wilson raped her. (chapters 1-2)**

**-Then late Friday night, they drive to PPH (chapters 2-4)**

**Late Friday Night/Early Saturday Morning: **

**-They met Elizabeth Smith and they give introductions while in Cuddy's office. (chapter 4)**

**-House and Cuddy drive back to his apartment, House calls Wilson. (chapter 5)**

**-Wilson shows up at House's apartment, the two fight then House and Cuddy flee to Chase and Cameron's house. (chapter 7 and 8)**

**Saturday: **

**-House goes to the jewelry store and buys a ring and necklace for Cuddy. (chapter 9) **

**-House proposes to Cuddy, she says yes. (chapter 10) **

**-Wilson finds out that House and Cuddy are engaged, he convinces two police officers to bring him to Chase and Cameron's wedding so he can "talk" to Cuddy. (chapter 10)**

**-After the wedding, House and Cuddy tell Wilson that they're engaged. On the way to the reception, House reveals his wish for him and Cuddy to have a baby together. (chapter 11)**

**Saturday Evening/Night: **

**-Wilson corners Cuddy at the reception and tries to rape her, House stops him. Cuddy and House then leave the party and head to go get Rachel from her nanny's apartment. (chapters 12-13)**

**-Once they get to House's apartment, Cuddy tells House that she thinks she might be in love with Wilson and that they need to reconsider their engagement. She flees his apartment once House falls asleep and heads to Wilson's. **

**Read and review! **

**~Katheryn Mae**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**AN: I'm going to start putting the time so you can tell how time passes in this fic. **Chapter Sixteen

* * *

Cuddy's POV

_Sunday morning around 10 AM _

As the first rays of sunlight hit her face, Cuddy rolled over and snuggled into the arms that were wrapped securely around her waist. After a few moments, she blinked open her eyes and seeing the sight in front of her, she shot out of the bed, pulling the sheets with her.

"Wilson?" Cuddy near screamed, "What the …" she trailed off, seeing Wilson smile at her as she gazed around the room.

"You stayed…" Wilson began, "That's all I asked you to do, the sleeping arrangements; I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep with my arms around you, or even in the same room, I must've been tucking you in when I fell asleep."

"It's okay," a simple white lab coat hung in the closet, and at a quick glance, she nodded, "Amber's?"

His eyes followed hers to the lab coat, and he nodded sadly, "I would be glad that I can speak so freely about her now. I miss her, even now, but I've moved on. What happened happened, we can't change it," he moved past her and shut the closet door, "But some things are too hard to let go of."

"I agree," Cuddy nodded, "Or it's just the fact that, no matter how hard you tell yourself to let go, you can't seem to be able too. Or, the fact that no matter how hard you tell yourself that it's not realistic, and that you should give up, you just can't."

"Or you ignore the truth, when it's right there in front of you." Wilson added, "I did that with Amber, I wouldn't believe it – I couldn't – that she was really gone. No matter how many times I told myself that Amber wasn't coming back, no matter how many times I tried to accept your words; I just couldn't." He stopped himself, "I was too upset, to see you, to see House, to see anyone."

"I'm sure House was the last person you wanted to see."

"No, you were. You were by House's side for the longest time, and inside, I wished I were in his place. That he was the one who had lost his girlfriend, and I was the one laying on the bed, so incredibly weak and helpless to everyone around me. I wanted you to love me, for you to sit besides my bed and hold my hand constantly. That's when I knew I had to move on; you weren't going to fall for me again, and I couldn't do anything about it. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't do it, I couldn't let go of you Lisa," Wilson admitted quietly,

"Sometimes, to live in the present, you must forget the past. And, only them, are you truly free to move on into the future." Cuddy whispered, "It's too hard though, for me to move on, I can't do it Wilson. I feel like I'm back in college again, and I'm coming to you, crying about how Greg left me. But inside, also wishing that we could have a romantic relationship. I don't know what I want, and that's what scares me, I can't choose between you or Greg. You're my best friend, who I've known since I moved to Michigan, yet I feel, inside, that I shouldn't be with you and I should marry Greg."

"Do what your heart tells you," he couldn't ignore the sudden anger he felt when she mentioned House, but he pushed it away, "If your heart …"

"But my heart can't help me choose between your or House!"

"Who's making you choose?"

"House is," Lisa sobbed quietly, tears slipping down her cheeks, "I can't choose between you two."

"Well, I'm not going to make you," Wilson let her cry into his shoulder, "You don't have to, choosing isn't important."

"But I can't love both of you." She looked up, "That's what this is about! I can't marry Greg, or you, while loving the other too!"

"You think Cameron can't?"

"Who said anything about Cameron?"

"She _loved _House, she wanted to leave the hospital because she couldn't deal with it. House wasn't in love with her, and she knew it, and couldn't handle it. Even though she's married to Chase, she never, ever, stopped being in love with him. Maybe it's died down a bit, so she doesn't show it like she used too."

"I know, she told me, it's hard to let go. But to have to let go, when you can't, is harder. Chase doesn't know about her and House, nor will he ever know if I know Cameron as well as I think I do. She's trying to forget everything she ever felt for him and move on, hell, maybe she has. But I'm not her, I can't move on."

"Who's asking you to?"

"I'm asking myself. I can't go between you and House forever. I need to choose," Cuddy was mentally kicking herself for spilling her heart out to Wilson, but she ignored it.

"One week," Wilson said simply, turning on his heel, "One week, and you should think out what you're going to do. I won't wait for you forever Lisa Cuddy. I tried it before and failed, all four times; I may not be able to move on, but I certainly can hide what I truly feel for you." He paused by the door, "Breakfast?" Cuddy could only nod.

She began to pace, across the bedroom, up towards the now closed door, then back towards the bed, along the side of the bed, and towards the closet that held Amber's old lab coat. Then she repeated her steps. Her hands were balled into fists and occasionally, one connected with the wall, a door; anything within reach. Loose brown curls escaped her ponytail and hung in a tangled mess around her face. "Why?" She sobbed, sinking onto the bed. "Why do men have to make this so hard?"

_It's not my fault; I can't help who I fall in love with. That's why it's called "falling in love" because you don't force yourself to do anything. You just fall for them. _She stood up, moving towards the closet, and quietly, she removed the old lab coat and put it on. _I can't be Wilson's Amber – or House's Stacy – but I can be me. I can be the foolish college freshman they knew twenty years ago. If they force me, then I'll consider choosing, but I'm not sure. Choosing will tear me apart. If I choose House, then he'll rub it in Wilson's face until he's sick and tired of everything – and I could loose my best friend. If I choose Wilson, then House will use anything to get me back, and knowing House, Wilson could end up hurt emotionally, and possibly physically. And if I don't choose, then I'll be a weak, personally and professionally. I'll loose two of my best friends and my oncologist and diagnostician. And loosing House … he's nationally known, I can't risk the hospital for my foolishness. _

**

* * *

**

AN2: So, Cuddy's going to be at Wilson's for a few more days, but I'm not going into all the details about their relationship – you have to keep reading to find out what they see themselves as. And in the next chapter, House should be making an appearance, as well at Chase, Cameron and Rachel.

Also, shameless plug for a Harry Potter story that I'm coauthoring with Sophia Anya Lee … Cuddy's line ("Sometimes, to live in the present, you must forget the past. And, only them, are you truly free to move on into the future.") is a direct quote from that story. We have a shared username of .phoenix, and the link can be found in my profile if any HP fans are interested, but it's taking a rather long hiatus.

Read and review!

~KM


	18. Chapter Seventeen

AN: Apologizing now for not warning you, I went away on Friday and got back Tuesday, so that's why there weren't any updates.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

House's POV

Around noon, Sunday May 17

Pacing up and down the hallway, House continued to throw nervous looks towards the bedroom where Rachel slept, and after a few moments, he opened the door. Taking out his cellphone, he dialed Chase and Cameron's house. He had managed a late-night feeding and a breakfast for Rachel, but it was a killer and he hated it.

"Hello? Allison Cameron-Chase speaking," Cameron's voice was really bubbly and House cringed.

"Cuddy called off our engagement," was the first thing he said.

"What? She did _what_? You're kidding!" She passed the news to Chase then returned her attention to the phone.

"Yes, just about half an hour ago. She walked out, she wants us to slow down and see if we're still interested in marriage in a few months. But she went to Wilson's…" he trailed off, suddenly worried for her safety.

"No! She can't … that's not … he'll hurt her!"

"Cameron," House interrupted her stream of worries, "Trust me, I'm worried about her too. But, is it possible that you and Chase can take Rachel? I know you're not leaving for two weeks for your honeymoon, and right now, Cuddy could use all the help she can get. I know nothing about raising children."

"I'll stop by and get her," she yelled a quick message to Chase, "I'm headed out. Be there soon." She hung up and House buried his face in his hands.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked aloud to Rachel, who cooed happily.

He stood and picked up Rachel, holding her awkwardly in his arms. Standing in his door, he looked around the room, and pointed stuff out to Rachel.

"See? Here's the kitchen, I'm not sure how good your mommy is with cooking." He moved to the living room, "Here's my piano, it makes music, and I wrote a song for your mommy. I also have a guitar, but that's expensive, I'm not going to let you play with that." Moving towards the door, he pointed at the TV, "Here's my TV, I watch lots of movies on it, but I don't think your mommy would let you watch those kinds of movies."

There was a knock and House answered it hurriedly, breathing a sigh when he saw the person outside the door. He handed Rachel to Cameron quickly, then turned, heading towards the kitchen. Tossing the food bag on the counter, he dropped the milk bottles and food jars into it, before stuffing it into waiting hands. He then went into the bedroom and hooked the diaper bag around one arm, before folding the crib into a pulp and tucking it under the other arm. Handing it to Cameron, he roughly pushed them from the door, watching them leave.

"Why Lisa?" He asked himself, closing the door and leaning against it, "What made you change your mind? I'd take back the ring, if you didn't want to get married. I'd stop the relationship if you didn't want it. Hell, I'd do anything you wanted me to do for you Lisa, I just can't give you up to Wilson."

Jumping, he turned as his phone rang, and after glancing at the caller ID, he picked up, "Lise?"

"House, I can't choose," she sounded like she had been crying, "Wilson is giving me a week. I can't do that though, I don't want to."

"Cuddy, I won't make you anymore. Just come back to me, please. We don't have to get married yet, or even get engaged, but I … I need you."

"You need me?" She asked, slightly surprised, "Then … I just don't … I don't want to be another Stacy to you. I don't want you to treat …"

"I won't, you know that. I'm not the same person anymore. I've changed too much, just …" he stopped, unable to continue.

"Just what…?"

"Meet me in fifteen minutes, at the hospital, please. I need to see you Lise," his voice caught, "I need you."

"Okay …" Cuddy replied, unsure of what they had to talk about, "I … I love you." She whispered, "See you in fifteen minutes." As she hung up, House grabbed the keys to his motorcycle, which he had picked up that morning from Cuddy's house, and drove off towards the florist.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, House pulled up in front of the hospital, spotting Cuddy leaning against the doors of the hospital. He hopped off his bike and parked it, leaving his backpack, which held the flowers in it, besides the curb.

"No car?"

"Wilson brought me," Cuddy explained, avoiding his eyes.

"You don't have to act like this you know. You can be his sex toy too."

"House!" Cuddy slapped his chest playfully, then kissed his lips chastely, "I miss you already, I just … I need Wilson's side of this."

"I'm glad," he went back to his bike and pulled the two white roses from his backpack, handing them to her, "I love you." Kissing her lips again, he smiled to see her take the roses and wrap her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

"I love you," she gasped, slightly breathless, resting her forehead against his.

"Did you have lunch?" House asked, hoping she said no.

"Wilson wanted me to have something, but I knew you'd ask me that, so I didn't. Where were you thinking of going?"

"No idea," House shrugged, "Subway?" Seeing a nod, he took the roses from her and put them back into his backpack, which he handed to her. Putting it on, Cuddy laughed as House also jammed his helmet on her head. "Better safe than sorry," he kissed her nose then fastened the helmet, climbing onto the bike. As soon as Cuddy's arms were around his waist, he started the bike and drove towards the main road.

Pulling to a stop, they both got off the bike and walked inside, not noticing the tan Volvo in the parking space a few feet away.

* * *

**AN: No, it's a good meeting, not a bad one. **


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Cuddy's POV

"Hey you two." Wilson looked up from a corner booth, swallowing a bite of his sub. Nodding, Cuddy and House made their way towards the line, ignoring the annoyed glare that was aimed at both their shoulder blades, or possibly, the arm that was wrapped tightly around Cuddy's waist.

"Six inch, Italian bread, untoasted, ham, along with mustard, lettuce and pickles." Cuddy ordered first, watching as House scanned the menu list.

"Twelve inch, rye bread, toasted, chicken strips and mustard." House waited, twirling his cane idly, getting rather nervous stares from other customers.

"Stop," Cuddy caught the cane in one hand, "or you're going to make me wish I amputated that leg." She winced as House jerked the cane angrily out of her hand and narrowed her eyes. Wilson was watching them intently from his seat, and he couldn't help but smile as House stepped away from her.

"Fine, _Dr. _Cuddy, maybe you should have." House snapped, slapping the money down on the counter and grabbed his sub, joining Wilson at the table.

"Ignore him," Cuddy looked around at the other customers, "He is always an ass, even around patients." She sighed, picking up her own sub and sliding into the booth besides Wilson. Immediately, she regretted her choice as Wilson's hand rested on her thigh and he leaned closer to her, kissing her lips softly.

"Do you two mind?" House snapped, tearing apart each piece of chicken, "I really don't want my boss making out with the Head of the Oncology department in Subway." Embarrassed, Wilson pulled back, but allowed his hand to rest on her thigh, seeing her smile. Cuddy, on the other hand, frowned and kicked his leg under the table, kissing Wilson's lips again.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Her lips brushed against Wilson's again and she ignored the fact that her wasn't responding to her kiss at all. She rested her head on his shoulder and slid closer, allowing him to wrap an arm around her waist.

"Would you stop kissing Wilson?" House snapped, "If I'm not mistaken, this is the same woman who agreed to marry me about twenty-four hours ago."

"And your point is?" Wilson mumbled from behind Cuddy's lips.

"Get your hands off her," House snapped, causing a few heads to glance in their direction. "You had your fun with Lisa in high school. Then you went and messed it up, just because she came to you last night doesn't suddenly mean you go all 'touchy-feely' on her. If I'm not mistaken, I remember you telling me that you never had an interest in dating Cuddy. What ever happened to _that _Wilson?"

"He changed, just like the House that would never commit to a long-term relationship."

"Well, duh, idiot, people change People also grow up, and people also lose faith. People _fall in love_." House stood up, "Ever think that I could love someone?" He had now attracted the attention of most of the people in the restaurant. "Ever think that I could love _Lisa Cuddy_?" He turned on his heel and stormed from the building, kicking his motorcycle to life. But only Cuddy spotted the quick motion House made when he tossed the two roses from the backpack to the ground, driving over them as he pulled away.

"Let's go." Cuddy whispered in Wilson's ear, trying to avoid the stares of the people around her.

"What the hell?" The door banged open and Chase looked around, "Cuddy, Wilson – what did you do?" He made his way towards them, taking a seat at their booth, "What happened?"

"House got mad because I kissed Wilson." She explained, "More than once, but still."

"You what?" Looking between them, his eyebrows raised, "Are you sane Cuddy?"

"Sane enough to be dean. Speaking of which, I'm stopping by the hospital, don't bother to pick me up later Wilson." Cuddy snapped, standing, "See you later," she turned on her heel and left, leaving the people in the restaurant shocked.

She slipped down an alleyway and leaned against the wall, letting her tears slide down her cheeks. "Why?" She hit her hands against the brick wall, ignoring the small cuts the roughness made into her skin. "Why is it always me?" Her hands met the wall again, and this time, she cried out as the roughness of the wall dug deeper into her palms and she slid down to the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Cuddy?" She heard the faint hum of the motorcycle and she looked up, throwing herself into his arms. House wrapped his arms around her shoulders, rocking her slowly in his arms. "What happened?"

"Chase can't believe me … he can't believe that I kissed Wilson. Why did I do it? Why did I ever love him?"

"Come back to me Cuddy," he whispered in her ear, "I won't let you make the same mistake again."

"House," her voice was shaking, "Please, lets go to the hospital then we'll stop by your apartment." Nodding, House let her climb onto the motorcycle, and to his surprise, she started it up and drove in a large circle in a back parking lot. "Get on," Cuddy's voice had a slightly seductive hint to it as House got onto the back of the motorcycle. He wrapped his arms around Cuddy's waist and tried not to hide his slight worry as Cuddy pulled off towards the hospital.

"Okay," House breathed a sigh of relief; "We made it … where did you learn how to ride?"

"Various places." Cuddy replied simply, dismounting the bike and standing it in her usual parking space. "Keep this up," she moved towards the door with a noticeable sway in her hips, "You might be parking in the Dean's spot more often."

"Was that a suggestive remark from the dean of medicine?" House asked, hiding his smirk as he followed Cuddy towards the door.

"Possibly," she turned at the door, punching in a code, and pulling open the door, "You'll just have to stop by my office."

House felt his stomach drop at that, he ignored the sudden excitement that he felt as the door slammed behind her. They, had, although she denied it, had once had a rather heated, and passionate, make out session, which had led to their one night together. But he knew, as he pulled open the door, that a repeat of twenty years ago was exactly what his incredibly talented and sexy dean of medicine was suggesting to him.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**AN: I BROKE MY RULE! SMUT WARNING AHEAD!**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

"Cuddy!" House stepped into the lobby, looking around the almost empty hospital. "Where the hell are you?"

"Over here," a muffled voice called from behind a hallway. Following it, House made his way towards it, rounding the corner and he stopped in his tracks.

Lisa Cuddy leaned against the wall, wearing a rather tight pair of jeans, which, when she moved, strained the material against the legs. The almost skin-tight shirt she wore, which gave him a good look at her breasts, was an off-white and under it, he could see her black bra. Her hair was tied back into a messy bun at the base of her neck, and loose stands hung around her face.

"My beautiful, incredibly sexy, dean of medicine," House stepped towards her, "Would you like to discuss this in your office?" Nodding, Cuddy sauntered towards House, leaning towards him and pressing her lips against his.

"I'd like that very much," she reached behind her, pulling on the sweater she wore earlier, so the rest of the hospital wouldn't see her revealing outfit, and slipped her arm through House's. They made their way slowly towards her office, moving slower than House would've liked, but often, different interns and some of the newer nurses, would stop and talk to them.

As they stopped outside her office door, she glanced around, making sure that no one was watching them. They slipped inside the office and quickly, the door was latched and their lips found each other. House wrapped his arms around Cuddy's waist, spinning her around in a circle and setting her on the desk. He gazed into her eyes, his hands already tugging at the shoulders of her sweater. "Are you sure you want this?"

She nodded, her fingers working at the buttons of House's blazer, "Yes, House, I've always wanted this."

He slipped off the sweater and his fingers traced the hem of her bra over her t-shirt, his eyes dropped to her hands, which held his blazer in them. She leaned forwards, falling across his body and they lay curled awkwardly on the desk.

"Remember this desk?" House ran his fingers along the edge of it, wrapping his arm around Cuddy's waist, "Remember us?" He asked the desk, seeing Cuddy smile at his words. She took his hand, which rested on her shoulder, and brought it to her waist, slipping it under the fabric and bringing it to her breast. His fingers froze, curling under the material and brushed against her skin. After few moments, Cuddy pulled his hand away from her breast and held it at her waist, allowing his fingers to slip under the tight jean material.

"Wait," House paused, his fingers splayed on Cuddy's lower back, "We're not even," he smiled as she understood the meaning in his words, and she tugged at his shirt, pulling it off. Her hands rested on his chest, and she gazed into his eyes.

"I want this…" Cuddy whispered, moving slightly, so she was curled against House's side.

"I know you do," his fingers slipped through the button on her jeans, and he tweaked the zipper, smiling as she shuddered slightly. "I want this too Lisa Sylvia Cuddy," he pulled on her jeans, allowing her to shift slightly so he could pull the material down. She slipped off the desk, and pulled him with her, so they stood in front of the desk, wrapped, half naked, in each other's arms.

House rested his hands on Cuddy's shoulders and pushed the straps of her shirt off her shoulders, his lips watching as Cuddy pulled the shirt off. He reached behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her passionately. His hands slipped upwards, reaching the clasp of her bra, and he unhooked it with two fingers, before sliding his lips down to meet her breasts. He cupped her right breast in his hand, massaging it tenderly, while his lips teased her left one. Taking her breast in his mouth, he closed his eyes, feeling her nipple harden almost immediately at his touch. Placing feather light kisses on her breast; he pulled back from her left breast and moved to the right, leaving rather visible love bites from her neck to her breast.

He took her right breast in his mouth as Cuddy's fingers traced the zipper of his fly and in turn, arousing him even more. Her fingers drummed out a short rhythm before unzipping his fly and slipping inside to press against his erection.

"God Cuddy," House growled, feeling her fingers run along his shaft, and he pulled his lips away from her breast, his eyes meeting hers again.

Cuddy nodded, "Please House," she whispered, as House slipped out of his jeans and tossed them behind her desk.

Jumping, there was a knock at the door, "Dr. Cuddy?" they heard someone call. Cuddy jumped, pulling on her jeans and sweater, then as House dropped behind her desk, still dressed in nothing but his boxers. Opening the door, Cuddy smiled, a slightly annoyed one, her eyes meeting Cameron's.

"Yes?" Cuddy moved into the room, taking a seat behind her desk, regretting at as soon as House's hands rested on the inside of her thighs.

"I was just wondering … I heard Wilson got released, is it true?"

"_That's _what you came to ask me about?" Cuddy gritted her teeth as House pressed his face against her center. "Yes, it's true." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, as ghost fingers ran along her thighs.

"Oh God…" Cameron whispered, "Thirteen wasn't lying." She paused, "And House, please leave Cuddy alone when I'm trying to talk to her, although next time if you two want to be left alone, don't answer the door."

"What?" House peeked out from behind the desk, smiling innocently. Cuddy's face was beet red and her face was buried in her hands, but it didn't help when House leaned over, kissing her cheek. "Lock the door on the way out will you Cameron?" He asked, standing and ignoring the shocked, and the other exasperated, look he was getting. "Cuddy and I …"

"Yeah I got it," she hissed, "You're screwing the dean of medicine." The blush on the dean's face grew redder as she made her way towards the door, and she opened it, "Locked, got it." Cameron closed the door.

"Am I really screwing the dean of medicine?" House asked, "Someone pinch me."

"I'd rather kick you," Cuddy snapped, pulling off her sweater, "But I'm not going too, because then you'd be pissed at the dean of medicine." She slipped out of her jeans and crossed to the door, checking the lock, before moving towards House. "The couch is much better, but if you'd prefer the desk, I suppose I can …" she didn't get time to finish as House pushed her roughly onto the desk, before kissing her neck, then her stomach.

He pressed his fingers against her entrance, relishing in the wetness he already felt there, and after a few moments, he entered her, thrusting his fingers deep within her. His thrusts became quicker and rougher as the dampness around his fingers increased. At the last second, he drew his fingers out of her and licked them slowly, one by one, seeing Cuddy watching him quietly.

"House…" Cuddy whispered, surprising him with his last name, "…now." He didn't need telling twice on this. Pressing himself against her entrance, he entered her completely, allowing her to adjust to his size. After a few moments, her nails dug into his shoulders and he began thrusting slowly into her, not allowing the increased vice-like grip on his shoulders to deter him from torturing her very core. "Faster…" She whispered, as House thrust deep within her, "harder too…" her breath came in gasps as her energy was focused on what exactly House's rather erect member was doing to her.

Obeying quietly, House increased his thrusts, pushing deeper into Cuddy, and pushing her closer to her tipping point.

"I'm so close," she whispered as House's thrusts lessened slightly, "God, House," she pulled him against her as she exploded around him. And a few moments later, he joined her, pulsing against her center.

"Damn Lisa," House whispered, his lips against hers, "We have to have private meetings more often in your office." He pulled himself out of her, hearing her whimper as he pulled on his boxers, "Sorry, I've got to get home, can't keep my hookers waiting." Laughing, Cuddy pulled him down on top of her again, her lips meeting his.

"Can I come home with you tonight?"

"All your stuff is at Wilson's if I'm not mistaken."

"We can go get it," House dressed himself slowly, admiring Cuddy as she sat, naked, on her desk, watching his own movements. After, he leaned forwards, kissing her cheek, before handing her the jeans she had been wearing. "Let's go,"

* * *

AN2: So … you got your smut. Hope you all enjoyed very much, and are willing to come with me on an expedition to punish Cameron (though her line about screwing the dean of medicine is my favorite) for interrupting their sexy time! (Sorry … inside joke with Bree In Diamonds). Also … I should mention, that's to my friend Leyana for giving me the idea for someone to interrupt them.

**Read and review!**

**~KM**


	21. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

Cuddy's POV

Around dinner, Sunday night…

Pacing the living room, Cuddy wrapped the bathrobe around her shoulders and sank onto the couch. Since she and House had gotten back to his apartment three hours ago, they had already ended up having sex twice since they had come through the door, once that had actually been in the shower ten minutes ago. Now, she buried her head in her hands, slightly embarrassed at her actions since she and House had gotten back, and sighed.

"You okay Cuddy?" House asked, sitting besides her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"No, I'm not." She responded, "We had sex twice in the past four hours, and you're expecting me to be okay?"

"One time for every two hours," He smirked, "It's almost five, that's another hour," he kissed her cheek, then pulled back seeing her flinch.

"What if … what if I get pregnant? I can't handle this, not with Rachel …" Cuddy began, letting her fears be known. "I can't raise a baby on my own."

"Who said it was on your own?"

"I … I didn't think you were good with babies."

"The thing would be my child Cuddy," House tried to reassure her, "We would have had this baby, together," Moving closer, he kissed her cheek, then slipped his arm around her waist, burying his face in her hair. "I love you, and not just you, but everything about you. The way you talk, the way you think … everything."

"Would you come with me? I … I need to tell Wilson," she began, "I decided,"

"I told you I wasn't going to make you choose – right … Wilson still is." He realized, as Cuddy moved towards the bedroom, dropping the bathrobe along the way. "Are you sure about this?" Leaning against the doorjamb, he watched as she pulled a t-shirt from his dresser and put them, as well as her jeans, on before running her fingers through her hair.

She slipped her hand into his and they walked quietly down to the motorcycle, House leaning slightly heavily on his cane than he normally would. "Your leg bothering you?" She asked, glancing at it quickly.

"Apparently it doesn't agree with sex on your desk," he kissed her forehead, allowing her to take the bike helmet from under his arm, as he pulled one from a box in the parking garage. They both pull on their helmets, and climbed on the bike, letting it roar to life, before pulling off towards Wilson's apartment.

Ten minutes later, they arrived, and House cringed inwardly, seeing the familiar Volvo in a parking space by the door. But Cuddy ignored it, and marched up to the door, ringing the doorbell as House came up behind her.

"Cuddy…and House?" the door opened and Wilson looked out, a box of instant macaroni in his hand.

"Wilson," Nodding, his arm tightened around Cuddy's waist, "How are you?"

Shrugging, Wilson ignored his comment, leaning forwards and kissing Cuddy on the cheek. She pulled back after a few moments and turned her head as his lips moved towards hers. "You choose House over me?" He asked, realizing what she was saying.

A second nod, and House's arms wrapped even tighter around her waist, "Any problems?"

"Yeah," Wilson growled, ignoring the box of macaroni in his hand, "She doesn't deserve you. Lisa deserves someone who she can rely on through anything."

"And I can't?"

"You're the same guy who gets drunk the minute something doesn't go his way."

"Really? I thought you were the one who usually suggested we go out for a drink."

"A drink! Not ten beers." He stopped, "Besides, you weren't with me the night Amber died."

"What's she got to do with this? If you only answered your damn pager then it would've been fine."

"No it wouldn't have! I could have been on that bus with you! Would you rather her or me die?"

"Neither, but you usually drive your car, Amber didn't have one. Besides, why should Cuddy marry you when you're constantly moping around about Amber?"

"I never suggested Cuddy should marry me!"

"Then why should she date you?"

"Because I should move on!"

"Move on? I haven't seen you being interested in many other women, the minute it's Cuddy, you jump on it."

"That's because I like her."

"And I can't too?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Then it's settled, Cuddy wants to be with me, you can still love her, you just can't have her."

"Did you choose you, or did you force her to?"

"House isn't making me choose," she interrupted quietly, blinking gratefully at him, "I choose him, I'm sorry Wilson. I'd rather have a husband and a best friend, then be married to someone that I love and have my other best friend hate me."

"I'd hate Wilson, not you."

"Great, I could say the same to you."

* * *

**AN: Cliffy! Next chapter skips to the next day (Monday) at PPH. Also – who wants a Huddy baby? **

**Read and review! **

**~KM**


	22. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty-One

Monday afternoon, Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital…

At exactly four-thirty PM, everyone in the cafeteria glanced down at their pagers then towards the two people sitting together in a corner table. Eyes were raised in disbelief, and mutters swept the room, their focus directed on the information on their pagers and the two people in the corner. Looking down at his own pager, House slammed his hand down on the table, causing people to jump. Reaching over, Cuddy glanced at it, her face livid.

"James Wilson," House announced to the cafeteria, "If you're in here, or if anyone knows where he is, speak now." People exchanged worried looks, but at the same time, the doors opened and the man in question stepped into the cafeteria. "Afternoon Wilson," his eyes met brown ones, "What's this … about Cuddy and I sleeping together? Is someone jealous?" He glanced down at the pager in his hand, "If you were, then I suggest you take my advice and move on."

Taking a bite out of an apple, Wilson ignored the eyes on him, "So … you two are sleeping together. Why not just tell the whole hospital? House nearly did last week,"

"Because, not only are we sleeping together, we're dating, which makes if perfectly acceptable." Cuddy snapped, her voice carrying throughout the room. A few people exchanged glances and laughed, but most of them stared at Cuddy, House and Wilson in shock.

"I'd also like everyone to know," she went on, "that last Friday, Wilson came to my house, and," Cuddy stopped, her shoulders shaking. House wrapped an arm around them and she continued, "He wanted to rape me, and succeeded." Gasps filed the room as all heads swiveled towards Wilson, shocked faces turning to ones of anger.

"You tried to rape your boss?"

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Do you want to end up in jail?"

"How are you here?"

Mutters swept the room again as House held up his hand, stopping the flow of conversation, "I think I need to clear some things up." His hand that was wrapped around Cuddy's waist, dropped so now he only held her hand, "Last Friday, Cuddy and I weren't dating, or even considering a romantic relationship, but I was the first person she called. When I got there, I searched her house, and came across Wilson's ID for the hospital, pretty silly to leave that there huh Wilson?"

"I guess," Wilson nodded, "But that's not the problem here, you're screwing your boss." Cuddy buried her face in her hands, thoroughly embarrassed, as heads turned towards her and House again. Her face was beet red, and she felt House's arm wrap around her waist again.

"If you put it like that, then yes," House admitted, "But, hospital rules don't have anything against that, do they?" He glanced towards a few members of the board who sat a few feet from him, looking curious. They all shook their heads, looking towards Wilson in shock and anger.

"Why is this important?" Cuddy hissed in his ear, "I don't really want the whole hospital to know we're having sex." Kissing her lips chastely, House squeezed her hand.

"They already know that," he whispered back, kissing her again, but with a slightly possessive air to him as he pulled back.

"How did you get out of the station?" An intern asked Wilson, "I didn't think they let people off that easily for rape."

"Someone called them, saying that there was no evidence that I was actually there, since all they found was my ID. That's no proof that I actually raped her."

"But this is," House pulled out a small tape recorder, which he set on the table, pressing play.

"_Hello?" _James Wilson answered on the second ring and people were listening closely, _"Who is this?"_

"_House." _House's tart response shocked many, how he could keep his temper under control in such a situation, _"What the hell were you thinking?"_

"_What do you … oh right … Lisa called you."_

"_Yeah, she did, why did you do it?"_

"_I like her, she's got a nice body, she's sexy – you know how it is."_

House pressed the STOP button, seeing the shocked faces of the staff turn towards Wilson, "Phone call made late Friday or early Saturday morning. He pretty much admitted to me that he raped Lisa, and also, that he knew everything that she would do afterwards." A few people started at House calling Cuddy by her first name, but they relaxed, seeing her wrap an arm around House's shoulders.

"You _like _her?" Nurse Brenda stared at Wilson in shock, "Everyone _likes _Cuddy. How could you not like her? God, how much lamer can you get?" Most of the room muffled their laughter, surprised to see her stand up for Cuddy.

"There's a difference between my feelings for Cuddy and his," Wilson replied simply, "He's a cripple who can't live without his alcohol or Vicodin. Yet I've known Cuddy since second grade, when we first met, she was my first crush and the first girl I ever dated."

"We'll see who the cripple is when this is over James Evan Wilson," House near shouted, "You had Lisa all to yourself in high school, four damn years, three of which when she didn't even know I existed! Don't you think it's time to move on and find a new girl to chase?"

"Shouldn't you? You had one night with her in college."

"No," Cuddy interrupted quietly, her face slightly pink from everything they were saying; "House and I dated for almost four years."

**

* * *

**

AN: So … what do people think? They were together almost four years in college … yeah, it's irrational, but I always see Cuddy being a year or two younger than House (even though the descriptions in the Pilot episode say that House is 38 and Cuddy is 39. wtf?) so I make up my own ages. It changes based on the story, but a year or two apart is my usual. Sorry in advance if this chapter isn't my best. I wrote it at 7:30 in the morning – without coffee or anything – in a slightly cold camp.

**Also don't forget … baby or not? It might not be a Huddy one though, it could be a Wuddy baby (even though the latter seems less likely).**

**Read and review! ~KM**


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter Twenty-Two

_Strong enough to say_

_That I don't wanna take the hard road now_

_So typical of you to walk away_

_When your perfect little world is burning down _

-What I Meant To Say; Chris Daughtry "Leave This Town" 2009.

* * *

"Four years?" Wilson sputtered, looking from House to Cuddy. "You two dated for four years without me knowing?"

"I don't have to tell you every little detail of my life." Cuddy snapped, "Ever since you flipped out on me for flirting with House back in my senior year, I decided that." She turned, "Let's continue this somewhere private," her eyes met House's, "Like my office?" His eyes sparked and he nodded slightly, hoping not to give himself away. Wilson followed them, leaving a slightly shocked room of nurses and interns behind them.

They all made their way towards the elevator, and took it to Cuddy's floor, before getting off and making their way to her office. Once inside, House seated himself on the desk and drummed his fingers on its surface. Wilson leaned against the wall, looking between the two of them. Cuddy locked the door behind them, before stepping towards House, but still out of his arm's reach.

"I can't believe you two," Wilson snarled, "You dated him for four years, and I didn't know anything."

"And if you did know? You probably would've killed House," Cuddy snapped back, her eyes fixed on House's movements.

"And I'd prefer to live thank you very much," House ran his hands ago the edge of the desk, licking his lips slightly. Blushing, Cuddy turned to glance at Wilson, whose eyes were narrowed.

"And so would Amber!"

"Can we have one conversation without bringing Amber into it? I know you miss her James, but please, she's not always relevant to the discussion."

"Shut up Cuddy, this is between House and I."

"Never said it wasn't," Cuddy sat herself in a chair, trying not to remember the last time she and House had been in her office together.

"How could you even think she would date you?" House spoke again, seeing Cuddy's blush at his actions.

"Did you have sex with Lisa?" Wilson asked, catching them both off guard.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I have a right to know."

"No you don't, I'm not going to tell you."

"So you did!"

"So what if we did, we dated for four years. It's pretty common after a year or two, for college-aged couples, to have sex."

"You barely knew Lisa before you started dating!"

"You weren't even there for her! You keep claiming that you were, and that you two spoke all the time, but I almost never, ever, heard Cuddy say we couldn't go to a movie, or a game, or anything, because the two of you were doing something. And you know that once we started dating, Cuddy and I spent almost every night together, not sleeping together, at least not at first. But we'd stay up late, to about two or three in the morning, talking, watching TV or just cuddling, before we actually went to bed."

"I was too there for her! We spent time together, almost constantly, during vacations, though she's always lock herself alone for an hour or two then appear with a letter or something, which she'd insist that she had to mail."

"Well I couldn't call her could I? Since you were so paranoid about her even seeing my face on campus."

"And she did not go over to your flat every night! She was always studying at the library."

"Did you ever actually see her there? Or did you just trust that she went there?"

"I knew she went there, I saw her there, once or twice, but she always hid when she saw me."

"Because, every now and then, I'd come with her and we'd study together."

"You study?" Wilson laughed, "If I believe that then I'd believe anything."

"I graduated didn't I? I don't graduate med school by sleeping with Lisa, she was two years behind me anyways."

"Oh please, give me a break. You rarely even spoke to Lisa when I saw her."

"Ever wonder why she was one of the first people to get her own phone in her dorm? We talked for hours once I graduated," he drummed his fingers on the desk, and Wilson narrowed his eyes.

"That's Lisa's desk from med school," he stated.

"Yes, it sure is," Cuddy spoke, smiling at it, "House called my parents and told them that he was redoing my office and they got it shipped here. I love it," she moved and sat besides House on it, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"I love _you_," House whispered in her ear, placing light kisses on her cheek and neck, causing Cuddy to giggle slightly.

"What is wrong with you two?" Wilson asked, seeing House's fingers begin to trace the waistband of Cuddy's jeans and his lips capture hers in a heated and passionate kiss. Jealousy burned in his throat, and blindly, he reached forwards, pushing a stack of papers off the desk and grabbing House's cane. "Looks like you're gonna loose buddy," he grinned, as House pulled away from Cuddy and grasped the other end of the cane.

* * *

AN: Okay, just a little heads up … I was rereading my IMs from when I was talking to Bree In Diamonds on AIM s few days ago, and I realized that I didn't follow my ideas for what we originally suggested, so sorry people. There's more Wuddy coming up, but never fear … Huddy sounds like it's going to be the final pairing. The song quote is random, but I didn't want to get rid of it…

Baby anyone?

**~KM**


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**

* * *

**

An: Hint of smut warning ahead, but no actual smut, sorry … you'll have to wait a bit. And the second preview of House … kill me now – he is Cuddy's man.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

"Wilson, stop," Cuddy pushed herself off the desk and pulled the cane from both of their hands. "Please, both of you, you're overreacting to this."

"We're overreacting this week?" House asked, "It was your week last week, now it's our turn?"

"Shut up House," Wilson snapped, not taking his eyes off the cane. He sat down on the couch, looking up at the two of them, before House took up his former place on Cuddy's desk.

"Listen," she moved towards Wilson, dropping the cane and kicking it away from both of them. She knelt before him, cupping his chin in her palm, sensing House's reaction, "I'll give you one night Wilson, one night for me to be yours, then we need this to stop. You can't tear apart my hospital because you and House can't get along."

"Cuddy, you can't," Sliding off the desk, House knelt down besides her, ignoring the person in front of them, "I love you, more than anything. This is going to hurt too much," he whispered, "I don't want you running between Wilson and I your whole life."

"I'm not going to let you run between us either," Wilson wrapped an arm around Cuddy, pulling her up besides him on the couch, "Let us have one night together, then she can be yours."

"A week," House growled, "Next Tuesday, you move on. But if she leaves you before then, then it means you have to let go." He stood, limping towards his cane and picked it up, "I love you Lise," he went to her and kissed her cheek, then her lips, "See you two tomorrow." Slamming the door, the sound echoed slightly in the room, before they looked at each other.

"It's after five," she began, and he nodded, taking her hand and helping her up.

"Let's go, I assume you and House took his motorcycle here so your car is …?"

"At home," she confirmed, ignoring the questioning stares she was getting as she and Wilson left the building together. They made his way over to his car and he opened the passenger door for her, allowing her to get in and get settled, before he closed it. He circled around to the other side, then put his briefcase in the back seat, before taking the driver's seat and starting the car. As he pulled out of the lot, they drove past House, who leaned against the side of the building, talking angrily with Chase. When they passed, House looked at the empty Vicodin bottle he had been carrying around in his pocket for the past week and threw it at the car, letting it bounce off the back window and land in the middle of the drive.

"Sorry Lisa," he began, reaching over and squeezing her hand as a few tears slipped down her cheeks, "He's doesn't hate you, you know that." She nodded, squeezing his hand softly, but more tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I want him, but I want you too," she whispered quietly, "I know I can't have both of you, but choosing is so hard." They drove the rest of the way in silence, Wilson looking nervously over at her as she gazed out the window, tears staining her cheeks.

"Okay, let's get inside," he looked up, seeing raindrops begin to splatter the car. He reached behind him, grabbing his briefcase as Cuddy hurried towards the door, rain soaking her shirt and hair. Joining her, he tried not to look at the material as it hung limply against her skin, her bra completely visible under her white sweater. Seeing his eyes drop to her chest, Cuddy blushed, folding her hands across her chest laughingly.

"Let's get inside, then you can look all you want." She ducked inside as Wilson unlocked the door to his apartment. Immediately, Wilson grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him, crushing his lips to hers. His fingers found the hem of her wet sweater and he pulled it off, his arms wrapping around her waist. Cuddy, though slightly shocked at how forward he was being, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him again. He pressed her against the wall, his fingers toying with the button of her jeans.

"Bedroom," she gasped out, as he pushed her jeans down to her knees, his hands slipping to grace the inside of her thighs. Obeying her, Wilson lifted her into his arms and carried her towards the bedroom, dropping her unceremoniously on the bed. "Wilson," she hissed, as he slipped out of his jeans and blazer and joined her on the bed.

"I love you, truly Lisa," Wilson whispered in her ear, his lips brushing them lightly; "I don't know what is making me act the way I am."

"A little green monster? You don't need to be a doctor to diagnose that," she laughed, kissing his lips lightly.

"Can I make love to you Lisa Cuddy?" Wilson asked quietly, his arm wrapping around her waist, looking into her eyes.

Nodding, Cuddy closed her eyes, brushing her lips against his, "You may, I am yours."

An hour later, Cuddy and Wilson lay in his bed, arms wrapped around each other, her head resting on his chest and his fingers running through her hair. He kissed her forehead, pulling her tightly against his chest, "I love you Lisa," he whispered. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she rolled over on his chest, allowing Wilson to make love to her again.

"Lisa," Wilson rolled out of the bed another two hours later, wrapping a bathrobe around himself, "Let's go get dinner, I've got some leftovers we can heat up." Regretfully, Cuddy nodded, also rolling out of bed, and pulled on a t-shirt over herself, before reaching into her duffle and pulling out a pair of sweatpants. She rubbed her eyes, and after the room was empty, she leaned back on the bed, sighing. _God, _she sighed, _why did I agree to do this? I should have never agreed to give Wilson a week. I wish I had Greg back, I miss him … I need him. Why can't I cut this week short? I need Greg back, now, I can't handle this. I was stupid and foolish; I don't want Wilson if he's going to be like this. I mean … I do love him, but I just can't let him have his way with me whenever he wants. __I don't want that, I want to be able to say no and know that he's going to listen. House would do that to me, he listened last time, on Saturday … God, I need to talk to him soon. _She swung herself off the bed and made her way towards the kitchen, trying not to let Wilson see her tears.

* * *

AN2: So … Cuddy is regretful and there's still six days left until she can go back to House. *wipes tear from eye* Read and review!

~KM


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Chapter Twenty-Four

Thirteen's POV

Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, around 11 AM, Tuesday morning

"Where is he?" Thirteen leaned against the doorjamb, "He is never, ever, this late." She turned, "I'll go see if Dr. Cuddy had heard from him." Making her way along the hallway, she quickly took the elevator, joined by James Wilson, who tapped his foot impatiently.

"Have you … oh right," she turned away, but he responded, almost as if he knew what she was going to say.

"He hasn't shown up, all his blinds are drawn in his apartment, he isn't answering calls." He stepped off the elevator, and Thirteen followed him, both of them making their way to Cuddy's office.

"Any message or anything?" Wilson opened the door.

"Go away," Cuddy had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy, "And no, Dr. Hadley, I haven't heard from him. Start the case anyways, you have three good heads between you, and I'm sure Drs. Chase and Cameron would be willing to help if you need it."

Nodding, she ducked from the room quickly, and hurried to the elevators, punching the UP button. She met Chase and Cameron as they boarded the elevator a floor up, "House's team might need your help. He's apparently not showing today. We have to start the case without him. Oh, and Cuddy's crying her eyes out over something, but Wilson was with her."

"Wilson?" Cameron began, but Chase rested his hand on her arm as the elevator doors slid open, and Thirteen stepped out.

"He wouldn't be there if Cuddy didn't want him there. He's not stupid enough to corner her in her own hospital." She remarked, leaving Chase and Cameron alone on the elevator as she made her way towards House's office.

"Start the case," she slammed the door, starling Foreman and Taub, "House is a no-show today. Cuddy doesn't seem to care though, she's too busy bawling her eyes out in her office." Surprised, Foreman and Taub opened the files and spread them out across House's desk.

"Can I come in?" The team was too intent on their work to see that almost two hours had gone by. They had examined all the medical history, but at least one symptom didn't fit with whatever disease or illness they named. Lisa Cuddy opened the door, and stepped into the office, looking around. "House still didn't show?" She sighed, "His loss, he's paid for doing the work too."

"He rarely does it," Taub muttered under his breath, but she heard him.

"What?" Her eyes narrowed, "He does something, that's all that matters."

"You're his fiancée, shouldn't you …" Foreman suddenly stopped himself, noticing her bare ring finger.

"Long story," Cuddy hid her hand behind her back, "I've tried everything. I've called him, I stopped by his apartment, and all his blinds are drawn. Hell, I even gave him a week off clinic duty hoping that would do something."

"I don't mean to pry, but did anything happen between you two?" Thirteen interjected.

"Nothing major, or at least that I would call major," Cuddy replied, trying to avoid the topic, "I told him that we should reconsider our engagement, but we never broke up, so I'm honestly not sure what is bothering him."

"I'm sorry," Foreman leaned back in his chair, avoiding her eyes.

"It's fine," she changed the topic, "Any new leads?" Eyeing the papers, she took a seat, shifting through them, skimming over each one, "Wait," she looked up, "This patient works at Princeton General? Why aren't they treating them?" Pushing back her chair, she stood up, "Excuse me, I'm going to get to the bottom of this. We shouldn't be treating their patients when they're right there at their own hospital." Angered, Cuddy stormed from the room, leaving Thirteen, Foreman and Taub stunned.

"So I guess we're not treating them anymore." Taub stated, shuffling the papers into a pile and returning them to folders. Foreman joined him and the two exited the room, and made their way towards the patient's room, hoping to question them.

"Not until Cuddy gets to the bottom of this," they watched as she spoke into the phone in House's office, "We don't stop anything yet." They turned their attention back to their boss as she paced around the room, shouting angrily into the phone, but hurried away. After a few moments, she tossed the phone down and pulled open the door, her eyes blazing.

"Stop all treatments, erase any documentation that they've ever been here. Someone from Princeton General will be here within the next twenty minutes to get them." She sank into the chair besides Thirteen, "Why do we get stuck with their problems? Apparently they passed some information about a discovery someone made to another major hospital, I think the dean there said it was either John Hopkins or Mercy Hospital, and they claimed the discovery."

"That's the most retarded thing I've ever heard, passing up a patient because they spilled the beans to another hospital." Thirteen muttered.

"Most deans only think about money and how much they're getting per year from donors." Cuddy snapped, hearing the phone ring. She moved to the other room to answer it, leaving Thirteen stunned again.

"I hate to say it Cuddy, but you sometimes act like that too." She hissed under her breath, twirling a pencil idly. Though Cuddy did hear her, and she nodded briefly.

"I know, but at least I didn't fire House." She picked up the phone, "Dr. Lisa Cuddy speaking,"

"Lisa Cuddy," House whispered into the phone and she froze. "What are you doing in my office?"

"I'm talking to your team, where the hell are you?"

"My apartment; I'm hiding from evil oncologists who steal my girl."

"House, listen," she sighed, "he didn't _steal _you. I just needed some way that I could get you two to stop fighting over me."

"Lisa, he clearly wanted something more than one night with you yesterday."

"If I'm not mistaken, _you _were the one who suggested we give Wilson a week with me. I only wanted to give him one night. Greg, listen, I'm leaving work now, and I expect you to let me in when I get there. But I'm staying with Wilson until next Tuesday and I'm not turning back." She threw the phone into the receiver, and stormed from the office.

**

* * *

**

AN2: So … I'm skipping a lot, next chapter is taking place the following Sunday … Wilson and Cuddy fight.

**Read and review! **

**~KM**


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

**AN: Here's Wilson and Cuddy's big fight, don't worry nothing violent … well … actually … not sure. I'll just have to see as I write. Also, **_**huge **_**reference to "House's Head" and "Wilson's Heart" so … watch those episodes, or at least read the info, if you haven't watched them.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

Late afternoon, Sunday, May 24…

"I'm just worried about him Wilson! He hasn't shown up at the hospital the whole week! If he's not coming back to work, then I need to look at possible candidates for his job. I can't just ignore this Wilson, I'm trying to personally, but I can't ignore this as his boss. I need to decide whether I should give him another week to show his face in the clinic, or fire him now. And no, I don't need your input on that." Cuddy stood in the doorway of the bedroom, her hands on her hips, and she was shouting down the hall.

"Lisa, you are in love with him. I'm not stupid and I know that you're not going to change your mind. I don't even know why you gave me a week. You're not going to love me, you never have, and no matter what I do, you never will." Wilson stood in the kitchen, facing her, his hands also on his hips.

"That's because you're refusing to change too! You won't admit to yourself that I can love someone else, and that you can't either. The only reason that you want me to stay is because you can't stop grieving. You wish that you were there; you wish that she was never on that bus, I bet you wish that House was sitting in her seat. That he was the one rushed to Princeton General, and that he was the one who lay dying as he was rushed to Princeton-Plainsboro."

"Prove it!"

"You would have killed him Wilson! That Friday, if the police hadn't been there, you would have killed him!" Tears streamed down her cheeks, "I saw it in your eyes, you didn't want me to be there, or more, you didn't want him to be there. You couldn't stand to see him with me, to see that he and I were happy together."

"I lived!"

"Through college? Only because you didn't know! And when I told you, in December, when I told you that House kissed me, I saw the jealousy burn in your eyes. How annoyed you were when I described the kiss as being passionate. I saw through your mask then Wilson, and you know it, I knew, from the moment I told you that House kissed me, that he was going to pay."

"That has _nothing_ to do with this!"

"It has everything to do with it! Times change, and people change. I'm not sure about you, but I know that I've changed in the past twenty years. I've moved on, in high school, I thought we could actually have a personal relationship, but I know, now, that now matter how we try, we could _never_ have a personal relationship."

"Funny, I thought you told House the same thing last week."

"How would you know that? We were alone when we talked."

"Microphones are awfully helpful aren't they?"

"You rigged my office?"

"Of course, it's really easy to get House to do something stupid, and apparently, he thinks that yelling to the whole hospital that he and his boss slept together is a good idea."

"Doesn't take a genius to know that, I could have easily told him the same thing."

"But you're his boss, of course you would have."

"I would have told him even if I wasn't. But that's not the point! I'm going to go talk to House tomorrow, your week is up and you lost. Whether you like it or not, James Evan Wilson, I chose House over you. I gave you a week to prove to me that you could love me without having to rub it in his face, and apparently, you couldn't."

"You wouldn't dare," Wilson growled, "I told you that you'd regret not loving me."

"Maybe I do, but that doesn't mean that I have to love you too then. I can regret not loving you in college, or in high school, which I do slightly. But, once I met House, we clicked, and I fell in love with him. I can't control who I fall in love with, and it wasn't you, it was House."

"You can change that too, I told myself that I couldn't have you and I dated other people."

"So did I, when I knew that I didn't have a chance with House, then I moved on."

"Not completely, you are going back to him now."

"Yeah, apparently you didn't move on completely, since you are doing anything you can to get my attention." She whirled on her heel, "You have one day left, actually less than that, to change my mind. But I highly doubt that you'll be able to."

"You're the one who brought Amber into this!" Wilson shouted, "You said last week that we shouldn't always bring her into a conversation that was irrelevant."

"That was completely relevant, if it weren't for her then you wouldn't be so miserable!"

"I'm not miserable, I think you should check that again."

"Then why take joy in making other people miserable? House can have all the answers in the world and still have me. And yes, House told me what you told him, you wanted him make a fool of himself." She yanked open the door and stormed out, making her way towards Chase and Cameron's house.

Ten minutes later, she found herself outside their door, hearing laughter inside, knocking, she tapped her foot, waiting for the door to open.

"Cuddy?" Cameron opened the door, balancing Rachel on her hip.

"I'm so sorry!" She reached forwards, patting Rachel on the head, "I completely forgot that you two were watching over her, when do you two need to leave?"

"This Thursday, can she go to her nanny's?"

"Sure," Cuddy sighed, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," a voice called, "Cameron and I invited House, Thirteen and Foreman over too. You mind?"

"Nope," Cuddy shook her head.

**

* * *

**

AN2: Sorry about the bits of Wuddy angst, but it's all going to impact. My guess is that there's going to be at least ten-fifteen more chapters. But I'm still working from an internetless camp for another day, so hopefully, since I got ten chapters in a day, I'll get something around the same done tomorrow and the day after before I post.

**Read and review!**

**~KM**


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

Chapter Twenty-Six

"Hey Cuddy!" House had pulled up and he parked his motorcycle in the long driveway. She turned, waving, and made her way towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder. "Hey Lise, what's wrong?"

"I'm such an idiot!" She sobbed, "I shouldn't have said anything! Wilson is going to hate both of us now."

"What did you say?" He lifted her chin so he could gaze into her eyes, "What ever you said, trust me, Wilson will forgive you. He forgave me when he thought that it was my fault that Amber died."

"No he didn't, he only hid it. I told him that he wanted you dead for making me happy, and he denied it. Last Friday, I saw it in his eyes, he wanted me to be with him, and if the police hadn't been there, he would have killed you." Tears streamed down her cheeks, "I'm so glad I didn't lose you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily," He kissed her forehead, "Let's go inside and enjoy dinner; you haven't eaten yet have you?" She shook her head and they went into the house, his arm wrapped around her waist, both of them smiling slightly.

After a few moments, Thirteen and Foreman joined them, Taub having been left out on purpose, since no one wanted him around. Thirteen and Foreman seemed to avoiding each other slightly, as if they didn't want to be there together, but they hid it well. Foreman talked with Chase and Cameron while Thirteen played with Rachel. House mingled in between different conversations, but most of the time, he and Cuddy sat snuggled on the sofa together, sharing kisses and whispering in one another's ears.

"Hey you two lovebirds," Cameron sat besides them, holding out a plate of different snacks, "Want anything before we serve dinner?" Taking a few grapes off the plate, House popped them, one by one, into Cuddy's mouth, causing both her and Cameron to laugh. After, Cuddy snuggled back into his arms, nibbling on some crackers, her eyes partly closed in relaxation.

"Long week?" Setting down the tray of snacks, Cameron gave Cuddy a quick hug, seeing her nod. House kissed her forehead, brushing a few stranding of loose hair back into the loose bun she had tied at the back of her head. Leaning down, Chase dropped his arms around Cameron's shoulders and rested his chin on her head.

"Dinner all ready?" He asked, kissing the crown of her head, before standing up, "I'll get everyone served – we eating around the living room?" She nodded, and then rose also, beginning to move people towards the couches. Thirteen squeezed on the couch with House and Cuddy, keeping an eye on Rachel. Foreman took a seat in a chair on the opposite side of the couch, ignoring Thirteen's question about sitting next to her. Cameron sat between Thirteen and the coffee table. After a few moments, Chase returned carrying a basket and a bowl of salad, then again with a large bowl of rice and another of a mixture of different beans. He set them on the coffee table then began ladling spoonfuls of rice and beans onto the plates and passing it around the room.

Thirteen took her plate and also forked a large amount of salad onto her plate, curling up on the couch and eating quietly. Foreman also added a pile of salad onto his plate, along with a homemade slice of rye bread, and sat watching Thirteen stab moodily at her food. Cameron placed a piece of rye bread on her plate and buttered it, digging into her rice and beans. Chase munched slowly on a piece of burned toast, then spooning some rice into his mouth, his other hand resting on Cameron's shoulder. House left his plate on the table, holding Cuddy's while she nibbled on a piece of the bread and the salad.

"You feeling okay Cuddy?" Cameron looked up, slightly curious, "You haven't eaten much of your dinner." Nodding, she shrugged, "I can make something else if you want it."

Cuddy shook her head, "No, really, I'm just no hungry, it's fine." She sighed and curled up on the couch, resting her head on House's chest, closing her eyes, "You all eat without me, I'll be fine." He ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her forehead, before moving onto his own dinner.

"When are you guys headed out on your honeymoon?" Thirteen asked, looking up from where she sat.

"Thursday," Cameron replied, "The place where we're staying just opened up this week, actually it opens up tomorrow. Then when we went once before, both of us absolutely fell in love with the place and the land there."

"Sounds lovely," Foreman replied, flipping through a brochure that Chase had handed him. "How long will you be there?"

"A week," Cuddy replied from her place curled on House's chest, "What all are you planning to do?"

"Tour the city, maybe eat out for a night or two, then we're taking a boat over to some islands for a day or two and stay the night there." Cameron replied, smiling fondly at Chase.

"That sounds lovely," House said, looking fondly at Cuddy, kissing her forehead, "You feeling okay Lise?" He helped her sit up in his arms, "Have a bit to eat for me."

"Actually," she looked towards Chase and Cameron, "Does anything have any kind of cheese in it?"

"The salad dressing does, why do you ask?" Cameron asked, looking slightly worried.

"Cheese makes my stomach sick, I'm slightly lactose and tolerant," she snuggled into House's arms, kissing his lips chastely, "It'll be fine," she closed her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Cameron looked up, "I've got some stuff if you want anything."

"No, really, it's fine." She shook her head, kissing House lightly again, "Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure you don't want anything else? I can grab something quick."

"Actually, do you have any tea? Anything is fine," she sighed, leaning into his arms. Nodding, Cameron jumped up, moving into the kitchen and starting the water.


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

**AN: No, I made up the part about Cuddy being lactose and tolerant. So did she actually ... (not supposed to rhyme). I'll be back to the internet world on the 11th ... back up to camp tomorrow afternoon.**Chapter Twenty-Seven

* * *

"Here you go," Cameron reentered the room about five minutes later, "All I had right now was peppermint, so I made some." She handed the mug to Cuddy and knelt down besides her, "You going to be okay?"

Nodding, Cuddy took the mug and sat up more, taking a few sips. After a few sips, she set down the mug, and stood up, hurrying out of the room. Standing up, House went after her, leaving his plate besides her mug of tea. "Lise?" He called, knocking on the bathroom door, "You okay?"

"Come in," her voice sounded slightly weak, and when he opened the door, he spotted her doubled over the toilet, gripping the edges. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her hair behind her neck, twisting it into a loose ponytail with the hair band she handed him. Bending down besides her, House kissed her cheek, and rubbed her back slowly.

After a few minutes, she leaned against the wall, sighing. "I guess I'll be fine." Looking at her worriedly, House nodded and opened the door, slipping his hand into hers as they walked back to the living room. She curled up on the couch, snuggling into House's arms as he sat down.

"You feeling a bit better?" Cameron asked, looking up as she pulled a blanket that hung over the arm of the couch over her shoulders. House arranged it around her and kissed her forehead, nodding at Cameron's question.

"I might want to head out early," she said, burrowing under the covers, "I think it would just be better if I rest."

"You need a ride?" Thirteen asked, placing her empty plate on the coffee table, along with Cameron's.

"No," Cuddy looked up to met House's eyes, "Can I get a ride from you?"

"Sure, you want me to drop you at your house or where?"

"Yours," she whispered quietly in his ear, "But do you mind if we leave now?" House nodded, standing up, and lifting Cuddy to her feet.

"You headed out?" Chase looked up, seeing them stand up. Nodding, both of them went around the room, giving everyone quick hugs. Then him wrapped his arm around Cuddy's waist, handing her the bike helmet. She put it on, buckling it and taking his hand again.

"Bye you all," Waving, they both exited the house and getting onto the motorcycle, and sped off.

Five minutes later, House parked his bike and got off it, wrapping his arm around Cuddy again. They went into his apartment, and she rested her hand on his chest, stopping him from moving. "Lise…"

"Shh," Cuddy pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. His eyes widened slightly, then he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her against him. "God," she mumbled, "I need you House."

"Cuddy," he pulled back, his eyes narrowed, "You wanted to get out of there so we could have sex?"

"No," she replied innocently, "I just decided that on the way here." She stepped out of his arms, slipping out of the dress she was wearing, and she grabbed a t-shirt off the sofa that he had abandon there a few days ago. "I'm going to bed," she made her way down the hall, slamming the door to House's bedroom behind her.

The next morning, House rolled over, having slipped into his bed late at night, wrapping his arms around Cuddy's waist and attacking her lips with his. She responded immediately, her arms wrapping around his neck and her legs around his hips. He ignored her obvious hints at her wanting sex and pulled back, still half laying on top of her, his arms around her.

"I choose you," she whispered against his lips, "It's Monday, I said that I choose on Monday."

"I'm glad," House whispered too, "But we're not going to get engaged yet Lise."

"I know I'm sure about this Greg, I want this marriage. I want us," she argued slightly, "Please don't make me wait any longer than I already have."

AN: Sorry … short chapter, I need to stop now since I'm still at the camp and I need to hear your input on a few things.

**Should House and Cuddy marry or stay partners? (House will still give her the ring though.)**

**Should there be a baby in this? (I won't tell you who the father is yet…)**

**Should I skip ahead a few months to where Cuddy finds out she's pregnant (if you want the baby) or to a Huddy wedding (if you want that too) or just keep going day-by-day.**

**Please let me know, I would enjoy your opinions! **

**~KM**


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

**AN: So, if you haven't realized why this fic has been on such a hiatus, it's because I've been working on Walking into Walls.**

**Also, (seriously last thing) there's a hint of one-sided Hameron in here, but House is in love with Cuddy. **

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight

_Two days later, Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, around 6 PM_

House paced the office, tapping his cane against the open door when he walked past it. He was dressed in a pair of black pants, which Wilson had bought for him a long time ago, and a dark blue collared shirt. In his hand, he held a black cane, not his usual one with the flames, since Chase had told him that it would look weird with the atmosphere when going into a fancy restaurant. Across from him, sitting on his desk, were Chase and Foreman, both looking slightly stunned at the change the scruffy diagnostician had gone through in the past hour. He had shaved, but not much, since he insisted that Cuddy liked the scruffiness of his beard and he had washed up using one of the hospital showers.

On the other side of the hospital, Cuddy was also pacing her office, being watched closely by Cameron and Thirteen, who sat in the chairs opposite her desk. Her hair was pulled back from her face into an elegant twist, but Cameron, who had done her hair, left some loose ringlets down to frame her face. She had a very faint blue eye shadow on, along with blush and rose-colored lipstick. Compared to her usual workday dress, both women opposite her agreed that House would be stunned when he saw her. The dark blue dress was held up by a thin halter strap, which clasped at the back. It fit her snugly, hugging her curves, and when she moved, the dress moved with her. The back of it was open, forming a "V"-shape across her back, the base of it resting about three inches above her waist.

"It's fine," Thirteen began, trying to calm Cuddy down, "House is going to love it." She nodded reassuringly, hearing a knock at the door, before it cracked open.

"Ready?" Chase glanced in, "House is headed down." Cuddy nodded slowly, picking up the silver clutch Cameron had picked out for her and made her way towards the door. A few remaining interns glanced her way, surprised to see her in such an elaborate dress in the hospital, but when the elevator doors opened and House stepped out, they went back to their own business. Foreman was following House at a distance, his eyes darting around, and Cuddy felt a slight pang of fear, knowing that he was looking out for Wilson. He and Chase wore matching black suits like Thirteen and Cameron's matching dresses, and she also realized that they were going out to dinner with them, just in case.

"Cuddy," House stopped in front of her, offering his arm. She smiled, taking it nervously, feeling embarrassed that the whole hospital was watching them.

"Different cane," she observed quietly, seeing him push the door open with it.

"Chase insisted that I use it, he said my other care wouldn't go well with the environment."

"I must say, I agree with him." She paused at the door of her Mazda, "Shall we?"

"I'll drive," he led her around to the passenger side and helped her into the seat. He closed the door behind her, and went around to the other side, putting his cane in the backseat and taking out a single rose, which he handed to her.

"For you my love," he kissed her lips gently before starting the engine, seeing her smile. As the pulled away, Cuddy watched Cameron, Thirteen, Chase and Foreman pile into Chase's Acura and drive off. She reached across, taking his hand as he drove through the streets towards Plainsboro, taking numerous short cuts down side streets. "I want to try and get there before the rest of them do," he explained, reaching the outskirts of the town. "I want a moment alone with you before we go in." She blushed as he pulled his hand out of hers and touched her cheek gently. "You're beautiful Lise," he whispered, his eyes flicking towards her for a few moments.

"Papa Gallo?" Cuddy looked at the building in front of them as the engine died, "You're taking me here?" House nodded, worry flashing in his eyes.

"You don't like it?"

"No!" She leaned over, pecking his lips, "I love the food, it's wonderful!" She reached over, hugging him as best as she could while still remaining in her seat.

"I'm glad you like it," he unbuckled her seatbelt, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Pulling back, Cuddy kicked off her shoes and wiggled over onto his lap, kissing his lips. House kissed her lightly, then reached behind her and picked up her shoes. "Let's go inside love," he suggested, spotting Chase's Acura pull into the parking lot. Nodding reluctantly, she slipped back into her seat, taking her shoes and putting them on, before getting out of the car. Getting out on the drivers side, House locked the car and went to her side, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"How'd you guys get here so fast?" Cameron came over, eyeing them closely, but Cuddy didn't miss the flash of jealously when House's arm wrapped around her waist. She relaxed in his arms, keeping one eye on her, knowing that she was lying about what she had said earlier. They made their way towards the building, Chase's hand in Cameron's and Foreman's in Thirteen's, but she could almost feel the dagger glare Cameron was giving her burn into her exposed back as House opened the door for her.

"Reservation under the name of House," he stepped up to the podium, ignoring the looks of a few other surprised people who were waiting to be seated. The rest of them stepped into the restaurant, ignoring the people around them who were trying to peer into the main dining room. A few parents were leading children out of the dining room and outside, trying to hide their eyes.

"Someone call 911!" A waiter shouted over the noise that suddenly erupted form the room. Worried, the six of us all looked around, House's arm dropping from Cuddy's waist as he stepped up to someone who was about to dial.

"What seems to be going on?" He asked, and the five of us were all blown away by how calm he seemed.

"Someone is having an allergic reaction in there, sir, please …" he began.

"We're doctors," Foreman spoke and all heads swiveled towards us.

"Foreman," Thirteen breathed, rolling her eyes. Cameron also seemed to agree, since she gave a sign and stepped away from us, pulling Chase with her.

"Is it deadly?"

"House!" Cuddy narrowed her eyes, "Just call," she turned to the waiter, "Do you know what hospital…?"

"Princeton-Plainsboro, I believe," the waiter cut her off.

"Shit," Chase snapped, "I hate when we're not on duty and everything happens to our hospital."

"Yes, operator? We need an ambulance sent to Papa Gallo's, a customer is having a deadly allergic reaction to something they've eaten." He hung up as more people streamed from the dining room, some going outside and others into the bar area.

"Let's go," Thirteen pulled Foreman and Cameron by the wrists as people hurried past them, "We'll beat the ambulance if we go now."

"No," House snapped, "We need you all here, there's other people at the hospital. I'm sure Dr. Cuddy will pay them overtime for this." He winked at her, getting a frown and eye roll in response. "Or, Chase and Cameron go. You're the tough guy Foreman; Lisa and I need you here." Foreman raised his eyebrows at the mention of Cuddy's first name, but nodded, and Thirteen let his arm fall. "So that means Thirteen stays too. You can't go on a date by yourself."

"Unless you're House," Cuddy teased, smiling slightly, "All of you stay, really." They all agreed, Cameron somewhat reluctantly, but made their way into the dining area just as the person who was having an allergic reaction was being transported out. The family members followed, the wife of the soon-to-be patient casting haughty glares in their direction. As soon as they had left, the calm in the restaurant returned and people took their seats again.


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

**AN: ****I found a menu from Papa Gallo's in my house (thanks to the phone book), so all the food I mention is actually served there. If you're wondering my favorite, take a look at Cuddy's order (I've gotten it every single time I've gone there) … but everything is yummy! *shameless plug for Papa Gallo***

**Also, House is pretty OOC in this chapter because he and Cuddy have to have a heart-to-heart talk, so that's pretty OOC with him having a heart-to-heart talk with anyone. And mentions of past Hacy and Hameron …**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Nine_

"This is wonderful House," Cuddy whispered as they were seated. Chase, Cameron, Foreman and Thirteen were seated a few tables away, none of them, except maybe Cameron, were actually paying attention to the menu, they were all on guard and keeping an eye out for Wilson. "I'd wish they'd relax a little, we'll see him before he gets to the table anyways."

"And hopefully, he wouldn't dare make a scene here," House squeezed her hand, already feeling awkward, "He'll pay if he does." He glanced down at the menu, skimming over the salads and soups, reading the entrees thoroughly. Across the room, the four glanced between their menus, the door and the two people seated in the corner, while trying to have a pleasant conversation. Knowing they were all attempting to do this, Cuddy smiled over at them, receiving nods from Thirteen and Foreman, a wave from Chase and the same stony glare from Cameron.

"She'll get over it," he spotted the glare and rolled his eyes, setting down the menu, "Decide yet Cuddy?" She nodded, glancing down at the menu, flipping it open.

"One of the burritos, the Verde," she replied, "You?"

"One of the specialties, the Enchilada De Mariscos," he took a sip of the wine that the waiter had brought him earlier, "Any appetizers you want split with me?" She shook her head, taking a sip of the wine she had gotten as well, closing her menu and placing it on the table.

"You want to talk about us don't you?" House asked, resting his wine glass down and leaning back slightly.

"Not yet, about you and Cameron first."

"Cameron and I?" he nearly choked on his wine as he took another sip, "I don't feel anything for her. She's just jealous that she's been trying forever to get my attention, and after everything she's done, I chose you." He took a sip again, "It was her fault, I made it clear to her that I wasn't interested in her and she kept trying to get me to fall into her traps."

"Oh," Cuddy felt her face redden slightly, "So you don't feel anything for her?"

"I can't say I don't feel anything for her, my feelings for you are just greater. Much greater than what I could have ever felt for her, or for Stacy." He paused, seeing her eyes narrow slightly.

"Don't," she cut him off, "What you had with Stacy is different, and I don't have anything against it, except the fact that she was married. But otherwise, there's nothing that I can fault between you two." He raised his eyebrows at that, knowing that she never truly approved of their relationship. He was about to counter her statement when he spotted Chase snap at Cameron from across the room. She looked angry and he seemed to be trying to calm her down. Thirteen and Foreman, who had all just finished ordering, looked slightly awkward, as if they didn't want to be there with them. After Cameron retorted something to Chase a second time, Thirteen got up and made her way to their table.

"Ignore Cameron," she paused, looking down at them, "Chase said something about you two looking happy together and she responded with something about when she was in love with you." House nodded at that, seeing Cameron's eyes shoot daggers back to their table again. "He got all defensive of you both and said that she should be happy for both of you now. Then she responded with," she paused, unsure if she should continue with Cuddy sitting there too, "the fact that House was probably just using you for the time being and he'd end up breaking your heart eventually."

"That bitch," House growled, grasping his cane and standing, ignoring Cuddy's hand on his arm. "I would never, ever, think of breaking Cuddy's heart." He yanked his hand away from them and made his way over to where Cameron stood by the doorway with Chase. Thirteen flashed a sympathetic glance in her direction as she went back to her table. He towered over Cameron, and spoke angrily to her, but it was so quiet that no one them could hear what he was saying.

"Look, Cuddy," Chase came over, ignoring the fact that the six of them had attracted a lot of attention now, "I'm really sorry about Cameron, she still is in love with House, as you probably can tell. I just can't say anything to her, to make her realize, after all she's done to try and get him to love her, that he's chosen you. I'd suggest that she and I head out so her jealousy doesn't ruin the night but we can't do that."

"You don't have to," Cuddy insisted, "She has every right to be upset that House doesn't love her. I know I'm one to talk, but if House had chosen someone over me, after being in love with him for so long, I'd be jealous too. If you want to leave though, if you think Cameron would be better off, for a lack of a better word, then I'm comfortable with it. Don't just stay because you're worried about Wilson; we'll be able to live for one night without you two." Chase nodded, glancing to where House was standing besides Cameron, still speaking to her.

"If you don't mind," he squeezed her shoulder and turned, "You and House enjoy tonight." He made his way back to the table, taking his wife's hand and the two left, leaving the rest of the people in their group stunned.

"Come on over and join us," Thirteen pressed, "I'm sure the waiter wouldn't mind, since he is serving both our tables." She picked up House's wine and carried it over to him, explaining to him what the new idea was. Cuddy picked up her wine as well, and moved to the other table, sitting opposite Thirteen and Foreman, House joining her a few moments later.

* * *

**AN: Okay, long note. **

**So, I've pretty much decided what I want to happen in the rest of the story. One part, I'm telling you now, is that Cuddy is pregnant, but I'm not telling you the father. I don't want to keep writing day-by-day for two months until she finds out, but I don't want to skip right until she finds out. I need ideas on what else to put in, since I'm at a loss on how to cover the time between now and when she find out about the baby. **

**I'm planning to skip ahead to a chapter where Cuddy finds out that she's pregnant and has to tell both Wilson and House (when they're in the same room) then an epilogue.**

**Read and review!**

**~KM**


	31. Chapter Thirty

Chapter Twenty Nine

_About two months later … _

Cuddy paced her office, her hands shaking slightly as she held her cell phone in her hand. She sighed, setting the phone down on her desk, before picking up her office phone and calling the receptionist's desk. After, she sank into her chair and twisted a stand of hair between her fingers, her hand trembling slightly.

"Lisa?" House was first in the room, and he crossed the room quickly, seeing Cuddy sitting in her desk chair, her eyes teary.

"Cuddy?" Wilson pushed open the door, but froze, seeing House standing with his arms around Cuddy.

"Wilson," House looked up, his hands on Cuddy's shoulders, his eyes narrowed.

"What did you want Cuddy?" Wilson began, ignoring House completely.

"I need to talk to both of you," Cuddy began, shrugging House's hands off her shoulders.

"About what?" Wilson cut her off, "You absolutely devastated me, lied to me, and then after all that, expect me not to care anymore. This better be some damn important piece of news if I have to be here with him."

"It is," Cuddy stood and crossed the room, thrusting a piece of paper into his hand.

"What's this...?" Wilson glanced down at it, then his jaw dropped.

"What?" House brushed past Cuddy, trying to look at the paper in Wilson's hand.

"Why are you telling me this?" Wilson shoved the paper into Cuddy's hand, "I'm supposed to care because?"

"Let me see that," House pulled the paper from Cuddy's hand, before skimming it and turning, jaw dropped open in shock, at her and Wilson.

"What?" Cuddy squeaked, looking between House's shocked glare and Wilson's furious one.

"You're pregnant." House and Wilson spoke at the same time, before looking at each other awkwardly, before turning their attention to Cuddy again.

"Yeah," Cuddy shifted her feet, not meeting House's eyes.

"So?" House stepped forwards, taking Cuddy's hand and squeezing it reassuringly, "You'll be a great mother; you are to Rachel."

"That's not the problem you asshole," Wilson snapped, his eyes on House and Cuddy's clasped hands, "She doesn't know which one of us is the father, even I knew that."

"Right," Cuddy nodded stiffly.

"And this is important to both of us because of what?' House looked up Wilson, "Sure, you love Lisa, and so do I; we both know how much she wants a child and should be happy either way."

"Like hell I'm going to," Wilson growled, "If Cuddy is carrying _my _child then I should know about it, and if it's yours, then I should know when I should beat your face in for breaking her heart."

"Who ever said anything about me breaking her heart?" House retorted, "That was _your _idea all along."

"Really?" Wilson shot back, "Then why weren't you there with her?"

"I was," House snapped, "The minute she called me, after _you _raped her, I was on my way over. And where were you, may I ask? Oh, wait," he didn't give Wilson time to think, "You were on the run so I never saw you."

"Geez, chill," Cuddy snapped, startling both Wilson and House with her upset, and hurt, tone. "I didn't ask you two to come down here so you could fight about what really happened."

"I'm sorry Lise," House wrapped an arm around her shoulders, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, "It's okay, truly."

"Stop," Cuddy snapped, looking at House, "That's not going to help, at all."

"See?" Wilson began, "That's why yelling doesn't get people anywhere."

"You shut up," Cuddy looked at Wilson, "Both of you should."

"Okay fine," Wilson held up his hands in defeat, "We will, but I want to know why you need to talk to both of us."

"She doesn't know which one of us the the father of her child, idiot." House snapped.

"No shit," Wilson retorted, "She already said that, then what's the point in me staying here?"

"What do you want me to do?" Cuddy looked up at Wilson, then looked towards House, "Do you two want to know?"

"Who the father is?" House began, "Of course I do, but it's up to you Lise."

"No," Wilson cut House off, "You've wanted a child for so long, if it's going to affect you, then you shouldn't know. I was wrong earlier, when I said that I should know which one of us fathered the child."

"Suck-up," House retorted, "You want to know."

"And so do I," Cuddy looked up, "Just not now, later – maybe after the baby is born. It won't affect us now, will it?" Her eyes darted between House and Wilson, "Besides, it might be obvious."

"I guess you're right," Wilson sighed, "We'll wait until after the baby is born, and even then, it's up to you if you want to tell us."

"What is that supposed to mean?" House looked up from where he sat besides Cuddy on the couch.

"Cuddy shouldn't have to tell us," Wilson glanced at Cuddy, "It's up to her, no matter who the father is between us, it's her child; essentially."

"Fine," House stood, "But I'm headed back to work, patient might be dying." He waved his beeping pager in the air and strode from the room after giving Cuddy a chaste kiss on the lips, ignoring Wilson completely.

"Sorry about this Cuddy, I really am." Wilson stopped with his hand on the door, "If there's anything I can do for you, or for House, tell me about it." He pulled open the door and strode towards the elevators, leaving Cuddy staring after him, a smile on her lips.

* * *

**AN: Okay, just the epilogue left, I'll try and work on it tonight, then post either tomorrow morning before school or tomorrow night. An update for Walking into Walls should also be expected in the next day or so. **

**x**


	32. Epilogue

**AN: Here's the epilogue, I know most of you aren't happy about Wilson being the father of the baby *cough*_CassidyTVNut_*cough* but you'll see what he thinks of it.**

* * *

Epilogue

_About seven months later … _

House paced the room, fiddling with the marker in his hand, his eyes darting around the room to his team, who sat quietly. Thirteen leaned against the counter, quietly drinking a mug of coffee, twirling a pen between her fingers. Chase had his feet up on the table and was gazing at the whiteboard intently, also drinking a mug of coffee. Also seated at the table was Taub; drumming his fingers on the glass table, his gaze fixed on something outside the window. Standing by the door, already expecting a clinic mishap, was Foreman, looking rather annoyed with his distracted coworkers and boss, file already tucked under his arm and hands jammed in his pockets.

"Have you talked to Cameron since the divorce?" Thirteen broke the awkward silence.

"No, but if you're going to try and talk to me about her, then stop, it's none of your business." Chase snapped, suddenly annoyed.

"Hey," House looked over his shoulder from where he had stopped pacing, "I'm the one who should be stressed out now, your fiancee isn't in labor right now."

"Then shouldn't you be down there with her?" Foreman asked, "Cuddy would sure cut you some slack from work if you were there with her."

"I know, but I wouldn't be helping anyways," House tossed the file onto the table, "Wilson is waiting for news too, he's hiding alone in his office."

"Obviously none too pleased about you and Cuddy," Taub looked away from the window, moving towards the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of water from it.

"Says the childless husband himself; gee, I think I'm actually ahead of you there. Not even married and I've got a kid on the way." House tried to make a joke of it, but he bit his tongue, knowing that he wasn't the true father of the baby he and Cuddy were going to begin to raise.

"You're still the luckiest out of all of us," Thirteen began, "I've got about eight years to live, Chase just got divorced, Taub wants a child and Foreman is stuck being Foreman."

"Then he's the luckiest," House snapped, "I'm going down to Cuddy's room, don't follow me." He yanked open the door, nearly hitting Foreman in the face.

"House," Wilson waved at House from outside Cuddy's hospital room, "She said she wants to talk to you first."

"Okay, I figured." House limped past him quickly and pulled the door shut, smiling fondly at Cuddy.

"Hey," she looked up at him, "Come meet your daughter."

"She's not mine, she's Wilson's," House sat on the bed nevertheless and kissed Cuddy's forehead, "She's wonderful, just like her mother."

Cuddy blushed, "Don't let Wilson know you said that, he probably won't be too pleased."

"Don't let him get to you now," House swung his leg up onto the bed and lay besides Cuddy and their daughter, "Did you think of any names for her yet?"

"Just a first name," Cuddy admitted, "I'm also assuming that she's going to take your last name now, since I'll be changing mine when we get married anyways."

"Only if you want to," House glanced towards the door, where he could see Wilson's shadow through the screen.

"Carolina," Cuddy replied, "Carolina House."

"No middle name?" House brushed a strand of hair out of Cuddy's face, "Because I actually have one you might like. Carolina Olivia House."

"I _love _it." Cuddy smiled, cradling her daughter in her arms, "Carolina, meet your daddy, Greg House."

House smiled, and Carolina squealed at the attention she was already receiving.

Wilson glanced into the room, seeing House, Cuddy and their child on the bed together, all laughing. He swallowed and bit back his anger and jealously, knowing that they'd be spending their lives raising his and Cuddy's child. But at the same time, he smiled, Cuddy was happy; she had a child and she had House; two things that she wanted most of all. Turning on his heel, Wilson marched towards the elevators and out of the hospital, his head held high; happy for Cuddy and her dreams.

_fin._

* * *

**AN: Okay, be honest in your reviews, what did you think of Wilson's feelings towards House, Cuddy and Carolina at the end? **

**x**


End file.
